Cardinal Directions
by nashie-chan
Summary: PostHSM2. After that summer night at the country club, something...changed between them. And the six who returned to East High in the fall were not the same six who left in the spring. Multiple pairings
1. Moon

Cardinal Directions

by Samurai-Nashie

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter one is the moon

"_whether with a thousand players or a lonely cast of one_…"

oOo

_"I really care about you..."_

No one quite knew what changed between them that summer.

After the events at the country club, everyone else would have assumed that things may have gotten back to normal. After all, Troy and Gabriella had gotten back together, Chad and Troy were back on speaking terms, Sharpay may or may not have learned her lesson, and Ryan…was still Ryan. Taylor would have something along the lines of "I told ya so" but in the perfection of that night, decided not to.

It had been perfection.

And then…_something _happened.

Everyone asked Kelsi and Jason and Zeke and Martha what had happened after the talent show that night. But they always admitted they didn't know. Kelsi would shake her head, and say, "Me and Jason went back to help clean up," and Zeke would say that he still had questions to ask the baker and Martha would admit that she wanted to go back and talk to the other Wildcats.

So there was no one left underneath the starry sky that night except those six.

When asked about it later, Gabriella would smile, a soft look coming into her warm brown eyes, and she would mysteriously say, "Things changed." And there was so much unspoken in her words that no questions were answered, and they would leave her be, with that melancholy smile on her face.

And when they asked Ryan and Sharpay, the twins would share amused smiles and say simultaneously, "We take the fifth!" And since Sharpay was Sharpay and Ryan was Ryan, no one really dared to ask them further than that.

The same would happen when they asked Chad or Taylor. Chad would give his usual trademark grin and say, "Sometimes, you just don't _know _people, right?" and Taylor would quickly shush him, and whisk him off, and the question would still be left in their air.

But it was Troy's reply that always had them wandering. They would ask him what had happened that night under the stars, and he would stop in the middle of whatever he was doing, cross his arms, and look thoughtfully towards the ground. Then, after a moment of contemplative silence, he would lift his head, and with sincerity in his blue eyes, he would say, "I don't know."

When school started back that fall, everyone noticed the difference between the six of them. How Gabriella's innocent smoldering looks, and Troy's husky laugh, and Sharpay's flouncy pout were suddenly directed elsewhere. How Taylor's amused eyebrow quirks, and Chad's wide grins, and Ryan's shy smile were received by more than one person.

It was a brief touch of the hand, a careless whisper, a passing wink, a knowing smile…but the student body noticed it.

And it wasn't long before the rumors started.

Not that _they _ever noticed.

Gabriella would giggle and say, "It's a secret!"

Ryan would smirk, and murmur, "Well, what do you expect?"

And Sharpay would frown and throw her hair over her shoulder. "Amateurs," she murmured, before linking her arm through _his _and pulling _him _down the hallway.

Taylor would pause thoughtfully, and Chad would chuck her gently under the chin.

And Troy would watch them all, that same look in his eyes - a look of disbelief, wonder…and something else entirely. But by the time anyone glanced back at him, he had already thrown around an arm around _his _shoulder, while in his hand he held _hers_.

No one would know for a long time what had happened that night, but when they found out, East High would never quite be the same.

_"I think we may have fallen in love..."_

oOo

**Author's Note** (18 Aug 07): This fanfic does not take into account "All for One" (which seemed like an unnecessary add-on to an otherwise perfect ending). 

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapter is taken from "Every Story is a Love Story" from the musical _Aida_.

oOo

North is the direction used to determine all the others. And while they may have thought it was Troy, Ryan was surprisingly the one that put all the events into motion.


	2. North

**Cardinal Directions **

_by Samurai-Nashie _

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter two is north

"_and all shall know the wonders of purple summer" _

oOo

_"Here's to the future." _

_He smiles. "No. Here's to right now…" _

_Gabriella is pleasantly happy that they finally manage to share their first kiss. They had been dating for over five months, ever since those audition days, and yet it seemed that every time they had tried to kiss, they had always been interrupted. It made for a running joke, as if they were forever to be placed in the hand-holding-and-longing-gazes part of their relationship. _

_But, it was right, wasn't it? Underneath the starry skies, fireworks exploding in the air, just like six months earlier, on the beginning of the New Year. It made perfect sense that the night resembling the time they first met would be the time they shared their first kiss and it feels so good and so right and she reaches up to pull him down and tries not to smile as intense warmth rushes through her… _

_Of course, then the sprinklers go off. _

_They laugh and kiss again because this always happens, and she tucks her head under his chin, wrapping her arms around him as they look down at their friends, dancing in the moonlit spray. It is just the beginning of summer and it is perfect… _

oOo

The first day back was always full of jitters, and that day was no different.

Except for the seniors.

Freshman looked around, wide-eyed and lost looking, while sophomores glided easily around the front lawn, superior grins on their faces. Juniors immediately found their friends to discuss summer adventures and jobs. But the seniors, already easing into their last year of high school, had settled down to the melancholy that was to be their last year of freedom from adulthood.

Zeke Baylor wasn't that worried about.

In fact, after managing to secure himself enough money over the summer at the country club, he had turned his attention to the numerous colleges with renowned culinary programs. His parents, having known about his "secret" long before the rest of his friends did, encouraged him to look for a college that suited him, and not just one that was typical of everyone else to go to. He had managed to narrow his choice down to five (after his mother told him that there was no way he was going to study the culinary arts in Italy, France, or Spain), and was now looking forward (or, dreading) the long application progress ahead.

Holding a basketball under his arm, he approached the usual Wildcat basketball team hangout. Of course, since the events of last year, the former jock clique was now peppered with braniacs, skaters, and various thespians. It made life more diverse, Zeke thought with a grin, glad that Troy and Gabriella had managed to shake the school out of its status quo.

That thought stopped him short as he laid eyes on one of the people responsible for the events that spring, and one of the ones who had worked alongside him at the country club.

Chad Danforth was sitting on one of the benches in the area, a distant look in his eyes as he gazed down the street, waiting for the buses to pull up soon. His curly dark-brown hair fell into serious brown eyes that didn't even glance Zeke's way as he sat down next to him. "What's up, Chad?"

"Hmm…? Oh, nothing. Just waiting."

Zeke didn't have to ask what he was waiting for. He already knew.

After the Midsummer Night's Talent Show, there had been around a month left for work, and with everything finally resolved between the Wildcats and Sharpay, things looked to go smoothly for the rest of the summer. And they really did - it had been a great, wonderful summer. But he had noticed that something had changed in Chad and Troy. Something was different in Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor too. And though he didn't know Ryan that well, he guessed that whatever had happened affected him too.

He began to bounce his basketball up and down. "So, I guess we're all the same homeroom again."

"It seems so."

"At least it isn't Mrs. Darbus."

Chad grinned at that. "I don't know…I might start missing her weirdness. What's a school day without her ranting about the wonders of musical theatre?"

Zeke laughed. "Yeah, there's always that."

Whatever conversation they may have continued halted there because at that moment, Gabriella Montez showed up, with Taylor McKessie leaning towards her in deep, giggling conversation, and Chad immediately stood up, a bright smile on his face. "Good morning, ladies!" Zeke waved from his seat, and got identical waves back.

"Hey, Chad," Gabriella said, wrapping the young man in a hug. "Long time no see." The girl's hair had grown nearly back to its original length in the summer, lightened a few shades by the intense summer sun. She had pulled it back into a high chignon, to leave her neck bare, except for the necklace that Troy had given her early in the summer.

"Twelve hours is not a long time," Taylor teased, sliding her hand into Chad's. Gabriella smiled, piling on her dimples. Chad only grinned at both of them, causing Taylor to raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You seem…plucky."

"Plucky? I think you've been spending too much time around me and Gabriella lately."

Chad kissed her on the cheek. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

And this is where the conversation lapsed into something that was unfailingly polite, almost stiffly so. Gabriella asked what Zeke had done with the rest of his summer, and Zeke replied that there hadn't been much excitement after the country club. The mention of the country club brought shared looks amongst Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella, and Zeke knew that the conversation suddenly had overtones that he could not even hope to comprehend.

So, after a few more minutes of the bland conversation, Zeke excused himself and headed towards where Jason sat with Kelsi, who was eagerly showing her summer-acquired boyfriend the latest scores she had written for the fall play. They waved to him, and immediately involved him in their conversation, which led to questions about college, summer, and the upcoming athletic season.

But Zeke's mind wandered every so often, every time he looked over at the other three, and he wondered what in the world he was missing.

It was the sight of perfectly sunlit-colored hair that answered his question.

Sharpay Evans always did have that sense of glamour about her, a theatrical, exuberant persona that often nearly failed to be contained within the high school. Everywhere she went, she threw off a cold electric spark of perfection and allure that made people snap to attention. That had been the first thing he had noticed about her in middle school, the first thing that made him actually want to be with her.

But, just like the others, she had changed that night.

Zeke had thought that maybe it was because of the entire talent show, the actions of her brother Ryan humbling her a few degrees. He had certainly thought so, during the fireworks later that night, with his arm wrapped around her waist as they made wishes on fleeting shooting stars.

Then, he had left.

And whatever might have happened never did.

"How was your summer, Zeke?"

Zeke grinned. "Probably uneventful, compared to yours."

Sharpay laughed shortly. "That's true." But the bite that the remark would have had last year was lacking slightly, and even the fact that she was standing amongst the Wildcat jocks, the prissy, temperamental drama queen, was a sign of a change. "But I won't hold it against you."

"Thanks."

From over her shoulder, Ryan nodded a hello, that Zeke returned with a wave and a smile. Last spring, he had thought he had the younger of the twins figured out - simply a strange young man who shared his sister's love for theatre, but was always forced to live in the shadow of Sharpay's overwhelming brilliance. Zeke had been wrong, of course - once again, the events of the country club had turned that opinion on its head.

Sharpay made her way to the group, leaving Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi by themselves again. After a few moments, Kelsi glanced up at the two young men she was with. "It's still strange, isn't it?"

"What? Your scores?"

"_No_, Jason." She gestured to the group of five only a few yards away. "_Them_."

"Oh, yeah. Well, people change during the summer."

Kelsi frowned, and Zeke sighed.

_Yeah, but this…_this _is different. This isn't just change. This is something a lot bigger…and we just can't understand it. _

The school buses begin to pull up them, rounding around the corners of the high school campus to pull towards the front of the school. Zeke watched as five heads turned to look at the approaching buses…

…watched as Gabriella's hand unconsciously reach towards her charm while her other hand gently brushed against Ryan's…

…watched as Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's rest, resting his chin on her shoulder…

…and watched as Sharpay and Gabriella exchanged glances of some sort of emotion he couldn't decipher…

_What the hell did you _do_, Troy? _

oOo

_It had been Ryan's idea. _

_With Taylor warning about the dangers of "coyotes and snakes and other things like that", and Sharpay echoing her with her disgust over "coyotes and snakes and other things like that", the group had ventured further down the hill, away from the country club complex and further out into the milky-blue night. _

_Ryan looks back at the still damp group, everyone except for Troy and Gabriella holding their lanterns, and insists, "There's a fence surrounding the country club. It keeps most of the animals out." _

_"Most?" Kelsi and Gabriella say, sharing looks. _

_Ryan only smiles, and Sharpay mutters something about the density of her twin brother's comprehension. _

_"C'mon, it'll be like an adventure!" Troy enthuses, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist and grinning at the rest of them. "And what's adventure without danger?" _

_"Common sense?" Chad ventures. _

_Taylor pinches him. _

_A few minutes later, Martha begs off with a laugh, saying that she would rather risk the appetites of the other Wildcats than the appetite of a possibly lost coyote. This only sends Sharpay into another mini-rant about snakes, and Zeke quickly cuts in. "Don't worry, Sharpay. If any snakes try to attack us, I'll save you." _

_"My hero," Sharpay deadpans, lips quirking into a smile. _

_And it is around five minutes later when Kelsi and Jason decide to head back. _

_"It's going to be a huge mess to clean up, and even though tomorrow's Friday, I don't want to be up all night," Kelsi explains with a smile. "Besides, after tonight, I'm inspired to write something else!" _

_Jason frowns thoughtfully. "But, Kels, you're a pianist, not a novelist." _

_Kelsi gives the dark-haired young man a look, and then laughs, pulling him back towards the club. "I'll explain it to you on the way, Jason." And the two wave good-bye after Kelsi leaves her lantern with Gabriella, telling her to keep a sharp eye out for the imaginary coyotes and snakes. _

_The group of seven continues walking, past the basketball court and the tennis courts, and the very edge of the golf courses. The crash of fireworks begins to fade away, as do their bright colors, leaving only a navy-blue sky, pure and lit only by the candlelight luminescence of the stars and a bright waxing moon. Further in the distance, they still hear the faint strands of the band playing, mixed with the even fainter howl of some nocturnal creature that Sharpay insists was a wolf. _

_"We're here," Ryan suddenly says as they reached the top of a small hill, spreading his arms out and raising his face to look towards the sky. "Beautiful view, isn't it?" _

_Gabriella nods. "It's amazing." _

_Without the light of the fireworks, or the soft golden-white glow that the country club's lights gives off, the night and the stars can be seen in their sheer purity. In the distance, dark, rigged shadows, outlined only by a lighter shade of blue, marks where the canyons and the mountains of the New Mexican desert proudly stand, at the moment, as slumbering giants. _

_"This is the most awesome thing I've ever seen," Troy breathes, resting his chin on top of Gabriella's head. _

_"After the championship game last spring," Chad says, and the group groans and rolls their eyes. Chad blinks. "What'd I say?" _

_"You are completely the most unromantic person I've ever met," Taylor says, pursing her lips as she sits on the ground, lotus-style. She rests her lantern next to her, and gazes out into the night. Chad grins. _

_"Sorry," he replies, sitting next to her. "What if I say I'll take you out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" _

_Taylor turns to look at him, and then smiles. "Well…I _guess _that'll have to do." _

_The conversations die away then as the seven young people take up various positions on the thick grass, which was still pleasantly warm from the intense southwestern sun. _

_It isn't long before Zeke decides to depart as well, remembering a certain mustached cook with a very small tolerance for tardiness. He gets to his feet, and offers a hand to Sharpay. "I was serious about the snakes, Sharpay. Do you want to come back with me?" The blonde girl frowns thoughtfully, and then shakes her head, thick hair waving back and forth as she does so. _

_"Nah, I think I'll stay out here for awhile," she says. "Though…" at this, she turns to glare at her brother, "if I have grass strains on my dress after this, it's so your fault." _

_Ryan only smiles at her. "I love you too, Sharpay." _

_And then, with a wave goodbye and a warning not to stay out too late and get eaten by mosquitoes, Zeke is gone. _

_"No more shooting stars," Gabriella muses, resting her head on Troy's shoulder and examining their intertwined hands thoughtfully. _

_"Maybe there's nothing else to wish for?" Troy replies, kissing the top of her head. Gabriella laughs, and then glances over at their friends. Chad and Taylor are gently teasing other, this time about Chad's "inability" to dance, and Gabriella has to smile at that - for someone so reluctant to admit musical skills, Chad probably would end up impressing all of them with the jitterbug or something. _

_She notices that Ryan and Sharpay were sitting slightly further apart from the group. Ryan has laid down on the grass, hands folded beneath his head as he gazed up towards the sky, pale blue eyes reflecting the stars themselves. Sharpay sits just a bit further down on the hill, looking strangely alone now that Zeke is gone. _

_Gabriella quietly whispers this to Troy, who frowns, and then asks her, "Should I go talk to her?" He seems a bit reluctant, but Gabriella could see that he wants to do something. He hated to see people on their own, even if he was alpha prime because of his position on the basketball team. Inwardly, she smiles again - she really does love him. _

_"Yeah…we're all in this together, right?" _

_Troy chuckles, low in his throat and unwraps his arm from around her waist. "Always." And with that, he rises and heads towards Sharpay, leaving Gabriella by herself. She watches as her boyfriend sits next to the slightly startled blonde, and sighs contentedly. She could try to understand her, even if the other girl had nearly destroyed the most precious thing Gabriella had ever had. It would have to make sense, wouldn't it? _

_Troy did have that affect on people, after all. _

_"You look peaceful." _

_Gabriella turns to where Ryan had lifted himself up onto his elbows, and was smiling at her. She giggles. "Well, I am." _

_"Worried that Sharpay is going to pull her claws out on Troy?" _

_Gabriella pauses, and then smiles slightly, shaking her head. "Not anymore." _

_Ryan is quiet for a moment as if contemplating an answer that Gabriella did not give, and then stands slowly to walk over to her, taking a seat next to her and turning to look out at the darkened valley again. Then, in a low whisper, "Gabriella…about us…" _

_She turns her dark eyes towards him, suddenly impossibly sad. "Ryan…I can't…it was just…you _know _how Troy was being…and I…" _

_"Let me just say this," Ryan stops her, holding up a hand. "I know what happened. And we probably won't be more than friends. But I like you, Gabriella." He shakes his head, and lets out a laugh that wasn't _quite _bitter. "And, I don't know, maybe it's just a weird summer crush thing, or maybe I'm just confusing your friendship with something else…I'm not sure…" _

_"Ryan…" Gabriella quickly shushes him, darting her eyes over to where Sharpay and Troy laugh at some joke he has told. "You're a cool guy. And I'm really glad that we became friends this summer. But…you know I can't…I love Troy…" _

_"So do I." _

_That stops Gabriella short, and she even blinks, not quite sure she heard that right. _

_"What?" _

_And the fact that her question is echoed by two similarly shocked voices, and that Chad and Taylor are staring at them from where they had been eavesdropping, leaves Gabriella thinking that maybe the night may not be so magical after all. _

oOo

The young student was very much confused.

Lost already on her first day to classes, she had stopped in the middle of the hallway, staring at her class schedule in something akin to horror. She couldn't even begin to suspect exactly where in the gigantic school her English class was, and the press of the students around her, all in the middle of their own conversations intimidated her.

So she retreated to a nearby wall, and began to aimlessly head down the hallway - only to end up in an even worse predicament.

She had been so caught up in her class schedule she hadn't even seen the young man she bumped into, and had dropped her books onto the ground. Scrambling, her face nearly as red as her head and stammering out apologies, she knelt and gathered up the textbooks.

"Hang on there, I don't bite," a friendly voice chided, and she noticed another hand beginning to help her pick up the scattered books and notebooks. "You look a little lost? Are you a freshman?"

She nodded, and then, clutching her books to her chest, she looked up to apologize and thank the strange, only to find herself looking into the most intense pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, that seemed both honestly confused and concerned, and…was he smiling…and oh, she had embarrassed herself so much… "I'm sorry…I just don't know…could you tell me…?"

And before she could finish her sentence, another hand gently took the yellow schedule out of her hand, and dark eyes peered down at it. "Homeroom with Mr. O'Reilly. That's actually just on the floor below us, left of the main staircase." A calming smile appeared on the young woman's face, and she handed the class back. "It's a good class. As long as you don't fall asleep or ask him about Voltaire."

The young man who she had bumped into - and he was still smiling and his eyes, oh, his _eyes _- helped her to her feet. "It gets easier." And there was something in the way he said it, the way the girl standing next to him smiled, or the other student leaning on the lockers behind them laughed quietly…but she knew that maybe he wasn't talking just about school.

When she was gone, Taylor gave Troy a long look. "Helping damsels is your specialty?"

So he laughed. "So it would seem."

Then, Ryan straightened from his position from the wall and nodded towards the hallway, peering out from beneath the brim of his hat. Troy reached out for a moment, and pulled the tip of that hat up, saying something along the lines of not actually being able to see Ryan's eyes. The blonde young man chuckled, and then said, "Speaking of homeroom…" He swept into a dashing looking bow, taking Taylor's hand in his. "Madame?"

And Troy proffered his arm to Taylor who rolled her eyes. "M'lady?" Then, with a laugh, she linked her hands through both of their arms, and they escorted her to their homeroom, unaware of the curious eyes that followed them, sometimes in wander, sometimes in derision, but they were probably all thinking the same thing…

oOo

_And it wasn't supposed to be like this, and he didn't want to say anything wrong, but then it came out so bluntly, and Gabriella looks as if he had betrayed her by saying something, and that's nothing compared to the looks Taylor and Chad are giving him… _

_Ryan sighs and glances back up at the stars, looking very much like he wants to flop back down on the ground and take back everything he said. _

_"What?" Chad asks again, leaning forward and beginning to rise to his feet. "Did you just say you like Troy?" _

_His rising voice gets the attention of Sharpay and the young man in question, and they both turn to see their friends in a defensive circle. Troy blinks. "What's going on?" _

_Gabriella turns to him, and opens her mouth to say something, to say _anything_, but she can't. And Chad seems to be fuming, but not quite fuming, looking more puzzled than anything. Taylor keeps darting her head from one face to another, and bites her lower lip, placing a calming hand on Chad's ankle. _

_And it may have gotten worse if Ryan didn't laugh suddenly, and look towards Troy, lips quirking into a smile. "I like Gabriella. And I like you." He laughs quietly, and rests back on his hands. "There. I said it." _

_"How?" _

_"Why? _

_Ryan pauses, and he doesn't quite look ready to shrink away from the questions, but he glances down, not really meeting anyone's eyes. "I don't know. Because Troy is Troy, and Gabriella is Gabriella." He shrugs slightly, and then looks up. "I just do." _

_"Dude, you can't just say that!" Chad explains, gesturing with his hands, browns furrowed in seriousness. "You can't just _say _and _do _things like that." In his agitation, he was beginning to fidget, but then Troy calls out for Chad to chill, and the young man halts and sits down, yanked back to his spot by Taylor. But the moment has not passed, and eyes still warily shift from to and fro, unsure of where to land, and no one was sure what to _say _at all… _

_"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" All eyes turn to Sharpay, who crosses her arms and glares levelly at her twin, a frown on her face. "I mean, if we like the same guy…" _

_"Do you like Gabriella?" _

_Sharpay's splutters answer that question, until she looked at Gabriella, and immediately says, "Not like that, duh, Ryan. I mean…well, you know what I mean!" _

_"Then it's not the same thing." Ryan sighs and this time he actually does allow himself to fall back onto the grass, closing his eyes. "Ah, I should have just stayed quiet." _

_"No." _

_And this shocks everyone, and they turn to Troy, who also looks a little surprised by his comment. He frowns, and he glances off to the side, in that look of concentration he always gets when he's thinking of the answer to something that wasn't always easily answered. When he looks back, that same serious honesty stays in his eyes. "No, you shouldn't have." _

_It seems as if there was more he was _not _saying, but Ryan seems to get it, and a look of contentment and relief floods his face, and he nods. "You're right. _I'm _right." Then he colors slightly, and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Though it doesn't make things awkward, doesn't it?" _

_This time, it is Gabriella's turn to speak, and she places her hand on top of Ryan's and even though she's not quite sure what to say, and it shows on her face, she wants him to know that it would never be awkward…they would all still be good friends. But only good friends, because something like that could never work… _

_…could it? _

_And in the distance, a coyote wails plaintively at the moon, unaware that less than a mile away, the night had only just begun. _

oOo

**Author's Notes **(24 Aug 07): Still not quite sure to boost the rating on this story. We'll see how it goes. (Edit 25 Augt 07) I'm sorry - the documents manager has really been messing with my story, and deleting the most random parts. Here is the complete version of the chapter.

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapter is taken from "The Song of Purple Summer" from the musical _Spring Awakening_.

oOo

_In eastern culture, South is represented by the great phoenix, the bird of fire and rebirth, and beneath Sharpay burned a fire brighter than most people had ever seen…and deep within, maybe she was the one who had changed the most… _


	3. South

****

Cardinal Directions

__

by Samurai-Nashie

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter three is south

"_without love, life is like the seasons with no summer_…"

oOo

Sharpay does not like to be kept out of the loop.

When a person doesn't know something, then they are vulnerable, and when you are vulnerable, you are weak. And Sharpay Evans is not a weak girl. No, the world is her stage and she is one of the shining stars. Shining stars didn't have weaknesses.

But when Ryan, her brother, her twin, _all but threw in her face that he likes not just Gabriella, but Troy too (and where did _that _come from?), Sharpay knew that she is suddenly very much out of the loop. And that thought makes her angry, makes her annoyed, because she does not like to be thrown off balance._

"Though it does make things awkward, doesn't it?" Ryan says, his faint blush visible even the blue shadows. And Gabriella doesn't say anything, though she looks like she wants to, and Troy doesn't say anything, but he is gazing at Ryan as if were trying to figure out the last piece of an impossible jigsaw possible, and Chad doesn't say anything but his hands clinch and unclench into fists at his side, and Taylor doesn't say anything, but she looks down at her lap and shakes her head.

Sharpay doesn't like this and she climbs to her feet and points an accusing finger at her brother. "You. Come with me now."

And amidst the protests (especially from Gabriella, who casts a worried gaze onto the blonde young man), Ryan gets to his feet with a small shrug, and Sharpay is reminded of his cool aloofness earlier, and that small smile he gave her as he walked away from her talent show, leaving her alone…and…she didn't…

"Ryan!"

The tone of her voice leaves no room for argument, and she begins to walk down the hill, her brother trailing after her. As it had always been. She ignores Chad's muttering behind her, Taylor's quick rebuttal of her actions, Gabriella's calls after Ryan, and then…Troy's silence and then his calls for her…but not for _her, but for her actions…"Sharpay, stop!"_

But she is not listening and she finishes descending the hill, arms crossed, her face contorted into annoyance, but she does not say anything for a long time. Thoughts of coyotes and snakes leave her mind as she lifts her arms up and down futilely, not speaking, just sighing and casting an occasional look towards her twin. He looks at her, waiting for something, but…perhaps, just maybe…not really caring about what she is going to say…

And then, Sharpay whirls on him, one of the Furies released from its angry silence.

"Why, Ryan!?"

oOo

"I don't understand Shakespeare."

Martha laughed at Jason, who looked completely perplexed over the words written on the page before him. She leaned over, and pointed towards the annotations. "It's _Romeo and Juliet_. It's easy."

"It's about star-crossed lovers who off themselves when their parents don't want them to be together," Zeke suggested from across the aisle, and their English teacher spun and glared at them. Zeke only grinned bashfully, and gave Jason an "I told you so" look. Jason blinked and looked down at the play in his hands that, to him, might as well have been written in another language.

"What light beyond thou window breaks?" mused one of the other students, her eyes misty with thoughts of summer romance and handsome college students. "No one talks like that anymore. It's so romantic. Climbing walls and wooing and declaring undying passion for one another…why can't real life be like that?"

Jason laughed, and Martha rolled her eyes. Zeke only sighed wearily. "Because in real life, Romeo and Juliet were younger than we are and didn't understand that all they were feeling was teenage angst."

Again, the glare from the English teacher.

"I don't know - I think it's possible."

Four pairs of eyes turned to where Ryan Evans was copying down notes from the blackboard. They had noticed, over the past two months since school had started back, that the usually quiet Evans twin had begun to speak up more. He smiled more too, instead of wearing that perpetually blank and confused mask that had marked him, as he had called himself, "Sharpay's poodle". Blue eyes met theirs as they raised questioning eyebrows, and the blond young man said, "Falling in complete and total love? Without consequence, and completely innocent? It's possible."

"Not anymore," another one of their classmates said, a young man who always seemed ready to contradict anything that anyone said, just because he could. "People just want to screw each other. Love…is something they call it to make it sound pretty."

Ryan frowned, and tapped his pencil against his right hand, the eraser giving a muffled tap against the plain silver band he wore on his right ring finger. "Sometimes people just want that. Then, some people are lucky enough to fall in love."

The girl from before only sighed wistfully, but the boy scoffed.

"I would expect that from someone like _you_."

And Zeke would have told him to shut up, and Martha would have shouted at him, but it wasn't necessary. Because, as if summoned by magic, Chad Danforth was there (how he had heard the conversation from almost the other side of the room was unknown). He was frowning at the boy, brown eyes dark in accusation. "Dude, you shouldn't talk about other people like that. Unless you want to get seriously maimed."

"It's not like he's your _boyfriend_," the young man retorted. "Unless…" He smirked. "Skeletons in the closet, Danforth? Or something _else _in the closet?"

"That's enough," Ryan said, blue eyes dark now.

"What are you going to do-?"

"That's _enough_."

And there it was - that rigid tone in Ryan's voice that simply had not been there last year, and because no one was used to it, it still took people by surprise. The young man blinked, cursed silently, and then turned back to his book. Other students turned to see what in the world had been going on, but were greeted to nothing except silence.

Martha sighed and turned back to Zeke to explain that there was more to the story than just teenage angst. So only Jason saw Chad give Ryan a meaningful look hidden in a cheerful grin, watched as they briefly touched as the jock ruffled the blond's hair (but not too briefly - Chad's hand lingered longer than necessary on Ryan's shoulder in passing). Then he was gone, back to his group, as if nothing had happened at all. And everything moved along.

But Jason had seen it. And he wondered.

oOo

"Why, Ryan!?"

The temperature of the night is warm, balmy. But around them, the temperature felt as if it had dropped. Even the anger that radiates off her seems to flutter in the face of his cool indifference.

Doesn't he care_, Sharpay thinks. _Doesn't he_…? Why is it so _cold 

He stares at her, and then shrugs. "Why, what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Her voice is rising, and the other probably hear, but she doesn't care. "You…you said you liked Troy! And Gabriella too!"

"I do." His voice is quiet, not challenging, but she hears the steel in it. And she bristles and stabs a finger in his face.

"You don't. You can't_."_

But this time, Ryan's eyes narrow and he asks her why. Then she's angry again, and she doesn't know why and for once, she's at a loss for words, throwing her hands up again in exasperation. But then she's talking again and accusing him and yelling and it doesn't make any sense because he is her twin and she is supposed to know things like this and…

Her words trip over themselves, and she realizes she's shaking. She stops and turns to her brother. "Ryan…why?"

He opens her mouth to answer, but she cuts him off, turning away and looks towards the distant, distant stars. "Why didn't you tell me_?"_

In that moment, Ryan understands.

He says nothing for a long time, just looking at his sister, who has her arms crossed (but it looks as if she's hugging herself to keep out some cold that did not exist). Her head is bent, golden hair falling to obscure her face in silver moonlight and blue shadows. Then, he asks quietly, "Sharpay…what would you have done if I did tell you?"

She doesn't answer, so he continues, "I didn't tell you because…this is what I _feel. Even I didn't know it for a long time…and then, I guess with everything that happened between you and Troy and Gabriella…I like Gabriella. A lot…and even though…" He stops, pauses, and then says, "And even though there was that thing with Troy, she never stopped liking him, and I couldn't see why…so I asked her."_

"And she told you and you fell in love with all his great qualities?" Sharpay didn't care about the bitter edge in her voice, and her shoulders shake from her harsh laugh.

"No. I fell in love after he stood up to you_." Sharpay gives him a look that isn't betrayal, but something very close to hurt. Ryan only smiles sadly at her. "You don't see it, do you Sharpay? I fell in love with him because he stood up to the one person in the world I always held on a pedestal, the person I thought was perfect. The untouchable Sharpay Evans, my twin sister." He looks past her then, and shakes his head. "He knew he could lose everything he wanted, but…he would get back everything he needed."_

"That doesn't make any-"

Ryan walks up to her then and places her hands on her shoulders. "He gave you _up. He gave up the most wonderful, if bullheaded and arrogant, person I know to be with another wonderful, sweet person. So I love him for making that decision. I don't know why, but I do. And I love Gabriella because she's everything you're not."_

Sharpay glares, and she is quick to react, pushing him away. "So, you hate me then? Because I'm not like them? Because I won't give up my dreams and I'm determined and I'm passionate and…you're just going to leave me then? Just like you did earlier?" She is furious now, and she hates this. "I don't need you Ryan. I don't need anybody…if you want to be with them, fine. I don't care…I don't…"

Then Ryan is hugging her, is wrapping his arms around her shoulders and is stroking her hair, and she shifts. She wants to pull away, but she can't.

Don't you _care_, Ryan?

"Sharpay, you're really stupid, you know?" Ryan whispers into her thick hair. "You really are. You're my sister, my twin_. I could never leave you. I love you."_

Then she's crying, because she understands and it still hurts so much. But Ryan doesn't let her go, he just lets her cry because she is his sister, and no matter what would happen, that would never change anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispers. "I could have…I'm not that…at least…you didn't…"

Ryan laughs, still holding her. "Sharpay, I've spent my entire life living in your shadow. I never had a problem with it. My problems were never meant to be your problems."

Sharpay pulls away suddenly, wiping her tears and shaking her head and laughing bitterly. "God, am I that selfish? I never meant…"

"I never hated you for it, Shar. You have big ambitions, and sometimes you just don't see. But I can't hate you for that, even if you do the most stupid…"

Sharpay frowns at him. "I don't do stupid things."

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "And what would you call that fiasco with the talent show?"

The blonde girl mutters, and Ryan grins. There you are, Sharpay. I'm not going to let go. _"Well?" The girl says nothing, but simply glares at her brother, her eyes still watery, and her face still splotchy from her cry. "You think that you, the great drama diva, would have been upstaged by the hired help?"_

__

"Well, I know that would never happen. They're amateurs._" And she says that with such conviction, with the right tilt of head to proclaim snobbery and humor, that Ryan can't help but laugh. And then she's laughing too because it feels right and maybe he hadn't changed after all…_

Still…

With a bright smile on her face - completely genuine and without the condescending tilt her smiles usually take - she walks right up to her brother and taps him playfully on the nose. "I get that you don't have to tell me everything. And maybe, just maybe, your world doesn't have to revolve around me." She pauses. "Did I just say that?"

Ryan rolls his eyes, and Sharpay hits him on the arm. "I'm kidding! But seriously…" She holds her brother's forearms and holds him away at arm's length (and when did he get so tall?) and grins. "Don't keep secrets like this from me. We're twins, okay. I want to know. I want to be there for you too, not just the other way around. I don't want to be that selfish anymore."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Ryan…" she growls.

"I'm kidding, Shar. I believe you."

Then they are hugging again and not saying anything because they both understood and they didn't need _to say anything. Then Ryan spins her, and Sharpay is laughing, her face buried into his shoulder, and warning him if he drops her and if she gets grass stains on her dress…but Ryan only spins her faster, and the world is a blur of green-blue grass, black sky, pure silver stars, and pale, pale blond hair…and it's so very, very warm again…_

And when they stop spinning, Sharpay winks wickedly as she regains her balance and says, "Well, there is one thing we have in common, other than grovel-worthy acting and singing talent." Ryan gives her a questioning look. "Excellent taste in men."

They laugh, and only laugh harder when Chad finally storms down the hill and demands to know what the hell those two were on, and it wasn't normal for someone to be yelling one minute and then laughing and, wait, Sharpay wasn't crying, was she, and what in the world was going on? And since the look on Chad's face is so funny, Sharpay and Ryan only share looks before bursting into laughter again.

"You'll never know, Danforth," Sharpay teases, poking him in the chest. "Maybe it's a twin thing."

"I'm glad I don't have a twin, if it meant I'd eventually go crazy…" Chad murmurs, looking confused.

But then Ryan throws a friendly arm around Chad's shoulder, and says jokingly, "If you'd have a twin, then we'd have to deal with a double dosage of bad taste in clothing…"

Chad lets out a squawk of protest, and Sharpay only laughs more as the curly-haired jock decides that talking about his hair is crossing the line, and he tackles her twin to the ground. And when Taylor and Troy and Gabriella finally come down the hill to see what in the world all the noise and laughter was coming from, they see Sharpay laughing without any of the arrogance that usually infiltrated her voice and Ryan and Chad wrestling on the ground.

Troy asks, "Should I try to help?"

Taylor snorts. "No. It's probably something stupid anyway." But she can't take her eyes off Sharpay, who, for the first time since she has known her, actually looks…happy. And not in Sharpay's usual, I'm-beating-you-and-I'm-winning happiness…but something more earnest, something more pure. Taylor frowns at this, and then smiles, because Sharpay's content laughter was a good thing.

And maybe this good thing wouldn't have to come to an end.

oOo

The dress rehearsals for the fall play were in full swing when Kelsi finally found out.

Ms. Darbus believed in regular plays as much as she did in her illustrious musicals, and, of course, there was the typical banter that occurred every time auditions came around. But Ms. Darbus had long since learned how to either ignore that banter or simply give detention to those students who thought to disagree with her choice of casting. It probably wasn't a fair system, but it had worked in all the time that Kelsi had been in East High, so she didn't really notice it anymore.

Since the fall play fell on the weekend just after the Halloween Homecoming Dance, auditions and rehearsals had been squeezed together at the last minute, at every possible time. Kelsi herself wouldn't have noticed, but since Jason had asked her to the dance, and she had said yes after a few days of being flustered and embarrassed and excited, she had gotten caught up in the spirit of the school.

Laura Lancaster, a sophomore recently transferred from West High, had had her play chosen by Ms. Darbus, who had proclaimed Laura's transfer from West High as "a message from the muses that those drawn to the center of high school theatrical arts will be brought together at last in a utopian metropolis of theatre." Kelsi had smiled at that when she had announced it at the auditions, while the others students looked around in bafflement.

Laura's play, a mystery set in the 1940s, had immediately captured the attention of the Evans' twins who had, of course, won two of the lead roles. Surprisingly though, Kelsi had noticed that Gabriella had also auditioned, along with Chad (thought when she asked him, he had murmured something about moral support and trying not to look like an idiot…), winning the other two leads in the play.

Kelsi had asked about Troy, and Gabriella smiled mysteriously, her dimples deep. "You know Troy - he'd rather sing and act than just act." And that was all there was to it.

Still, Chad had been a surprise, and while the boy claimed he couldn't dance (Kelsi had rolled her eyes at the notion), he was a surprisingly good actor.

Kelsi entered into the auditorium around half an hour later than she intended to arrive. Technically, since this wasn't a musical, she didn't really need to be there, but she was still writing the score for the play, it helped to see how the actors interacted with each in the scenes to intensify the mood.

Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay were on stage, already in costume, but not make-up. Two of the other leads, played by another senior named James and a junior named Amanda, were also on stage, the former looking as if he were attempting to finish up some homework, and Ms. Darbus telling him that the theatre was no place for calculus equations.

Kelsi found a seat in the front row next to Troy - even though the captain of the basketball team wasn't in the play, he still came to watch his girlfriend rehearse. And Ms. Darbus never kicked him out with her usual explanations of seeing the magic of opening night, so Kelsi usually found herself answering questions from the inquisitive mind next to her.

He smiled at her as she took her seat. "What's up, Kelsi?"

"Nothing much," she said, resting her backpack at her feet. "I was searching the internet for a costume, but I didn't find anything I liked."

"You still have three weeks, right?"

"Two. And then the play."

Troy laughed. "Which is a costume party in itself." He gestured to the stage as Chad ran out from the wings, apologizing for his tardiness as he buttoned up the last few buttons of his soldier's uniform. Ms. Darbus frowned at him, about to tell him that tardiness was not allowed in the theatre, but Sharpay jumped in immediately, chastising Chad with a grin about leaving Taylor alone for just five minutes, and then Chad was rolling his eyes and Gabriella was laughing and Ryan was looking as if he really didn't want to understand the joke, and Ms. Darbus gave up.

"Places! Places, everyone!"

And rehearsals began. Kelsi, as usual, answered any questions Troy may have had about the play, about theatre in general, or about how her classes were going so far. And because Troy was Troy, with his easy laugh and kind manner, she found she could talk easily to him, and soon they were deep in conversation, darting their eyes every so often to the stage to watch in amusement as the cast went through the murder scene.

__

I can see why Gabriella likes him so much, Kelsi thought as Troy laughed as Chad did a Groucho Marx impression on stage, earning him a scolding from Ms. Darbus, and teetering giggles from the cast and crew scattered across the auditorium. _He's very…honest._

An hour or so later, Ms. Darbus concluded that everybody except Sharpay and Ryan (and maybe Gabriella) was hopeless, and gave them a fifteen minute break. And before Kelsi could say anything, Troy had darted up from his seat and towards the stage, and Gabriella knelt on the lip of the stage, blushing as Troy complimented her on her dress and then began asking her about her costume for homecoming. Kelsi watched, and sighed. There it was again - that pull, that circle that she knew nothing about.

So she went and talked to Amanda, who was excited about the role she had landed. They chatted for awhile, with Amanda gushing about how much she loved the songs from last year, especially, "What I've Been Looking For" and how she had sung it to her boyfriend, who told her never to sing again. Kelsi had laughed at that, and would have continued to ask about Amanda until Ms. Darbus asked her to see if she could find some folios backstage from the fall play two years ago.

"I think there are some medleys in there that would be perfect for this play," Ms. Darbus announced grandly. "They should be on the top level of the gray cabinets in the stage right wings." Kelsi nodded quickly, and, after asking Amanda to watch her backpack, scuttled past Gabriella and Troy, past a preening Sharpay, and towards the stage right wings. She pushed back the black curtains…

…and then stopped dead in her tracks.

Chad and Sharpay turned to where Kelsi was watching, frozen in place, and immediately separated. They couldn't have been doing anything more than kissing, if that, but still…Kelsi's mouth dropped, and Chad opened his mouth to began explaining, but Sharpay only waved her hand, and said, "Kelsi, whatever you're thinking, it's nowhere close."

"Um…I just came to…" Kelsi was at a loss for her words, and she was sure her cheeks were burning and oh, god, did Taylor know and how _could _he? Lowering her head slightly so that her eyes were slightly hidden by the brim of her hat. "The folders…Ms. Darbus…." She darted past them, jittery and keeping her eyes down - _just grab the folders, just grab the folders_… - and then she was gone, emerging from the black curtains, with Chad calling her name, and Sharpay cursing loudly as she followed the smaller girl out.

Kelsi all but thundered down the stairs to cross the orchestra pit, walking fast and still keeping her head low. Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan looked up, but since Troy was closest, he gently grabbed her forearm before she began to head towards Ms. Darbus. "Woah. Hey, Kelsi. What's wrong? What…?"

"I didn't…Chad…he was…Sharpay…" She shook her head. "Does Taylor know?"

Troy shot a look over Kelsi's shoulder to where Chad and Sharpay were standing at the top of the stairs, and Chad was looking wide-eyed and Sharpay had her arms crossed. "It isn't like that Kelsi…" And the small composer looked at Troy in surprise because she suddenly realized he _knew_…and her face began to crumple, because Troy was a nice guy and he would never allow his best friend to something that bad to his girlfriend.

"Kelsi…" This was from Gabriella now, who had swung herself over the lip of the stage and into the orchestra pit and was approaching them with that same warm kindness in her eyes that she always had. "Kelsi, Taylor knows. We all know. And…it's complicated, okay? But…" She trailed off, glancing at Troy. "We're all okay with it. All of us."

Kelsi stared at Gabriella for a long moment, mind darting back to the first day of school, to the past few weeks of classes. And she realized, when people asked her and even though she didn't know she had _noticed_, she realized abruptly that there was something between the six of them, something unspoken, but held very dear…closer than friendship…closer than…

So she nodded, even though she still didn't quite understand.

"Okay. But…it…it doesn't…"

Her words failed her, and rather than allow any of the five to explain, she moved quietly past Troy to deliver the folders to Ms. Darbus.

__

How did that happen? she thought throughout the rest of the rehearsal, eyes watching, but never quite comprehending what she saw.

__

Is that even…can it be real?

oOo

__

They place their bets, but Sharpay, after her laughter subsides into that knowing smirk, only says, "Ryan won't in."

"No vote of confidence for your own brother?" Taylor asks as she watches in exasperated amusement as Chad and Ryan attempt to get the upper hand in their little dust-up. "Chad, exactly what are you trying to prove?"

But Chad is too busy trying to pin Ryan to the ground, and Troy is laughing now, and even Gabriella is giggling, because it is a funny sight. Then, Ryan somehow manages to squirm from beneath the basketball player, and, hooking his left leg around Chad's waist, abruptly turns, pins Chad to the ground, and sits on him. Then he's smiling and saying, "Looks like I win."

The look on Chad's face is priceless, of course. "First baseball, now this?"

"I obviously have a lot of secrets."

"Obviously…" Chad says, rolling his eyes, trying to push the blond off of him. But he won't budge, and Chad sighs, giving in. "Fine. I guess I'll just stay here…" Then he trails off as pale blue eyes lock onto his in a look of surprised amusement, those intense blue eyes that gave away every secret and yet nothing at all…and Chad is glad that his skin in dark so that Ryan doesn't see the faint blush that rises to his cheeks…

Man, what a strange night this turning out to be…

__

Then Ryan scoots off Chad's stomach and crouches next to him, offering him a hand. "Need any help?" Chad sighs, and then nods, grasping his hand…

…and only Sharpay notices the minute intake of breath, followed by the scrunching of the nose, and she turns her eyes to the stars, and wonders if they all drank really bad water…

…but the stars only glisten, as if hiding some joke, and in their merriment, refuse to tell.

oOo

****

Author's Notes (1 Sep 07): I think I'll keep the rating. There will be some implied…er…actions in the last two chapters (or is the second to last two - I don't remember - whatever Troy and Gabriella's chapters will be).

Thanks so very much for the reviews, and the faves, and the story alerts. They blew my mind.

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapter is taken from "Without Love" from the musical _Hairspray_.

oOo

__

There are two constant things - the sun will always rise in the east, and Chad. Chad was constant, but Chad knew that even when something new begins, something old must be put to rest first…


	4. East

**Cardinal Directions**

_by Samurai-Nashie_

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter four is east

"_and now I've realized that good can come from bad_…"

oOo

_Chad is waiting for the other shoe to drop._

_This was all happening far too soon, without any thoughts of the consequences. He knows that things like this can never last - he has seen it before at the end of auditions for the winter musical. Sharpay's supposed wishes of support to Gabriella had quickly faded once summer came, and Troy, as much as he loved the person he thought of as a brother, was once again distracted from his relationship with Gabriella for "bigger things."_

_Fortunately, for Troy, Chad already knew that the young man's heart was too damn big and generous to be derailed from responsibility and love for too long._

_But Sharpay…_

_He loses the impromptu wrestling match against Ryan, his thoughts sidetracked. The triumphant grin on the blond's face speaks for itself, and Chad only groans when he realizes that the Evans' twin definitely has more secrets than probably anyone is aware of. And that only annoys him slightly, surprisingly, because Chad simply does not like to lose._

_But when Ryan pulls him up, laughter dancing amidst stars in blue eyes, Chad can't help but think that maybe the secrets weren't so bad a thing. And he _is _startled by that thought, the idea that Ryan liking his best friend is a good thing. And Chad doesn't want to think he has a problem with that sort of thing, especially since Gabriella and Troy so readily accepted it…but, how could something like that ever end with everyone happy?_

_He notices belatedly that Sharpay is looking at him, and he doesn't even know what to make of that, so he simply averts his eyes, and says something along the lines of Ryan keeping way too many secrets._

_And while Gabriella and Troy and Sharpay begin to tease Ryan (though Sharpay throws one more curious look over her shoulder at him), Chad gently takes Taylor by the elbow and leads her a good distance away from the group. When Troy calls out to asks where they're headed, Chad quickly replies, "I need to talk to my girl, Bolton. That okay with you?"_

_Troy only grins, and says, "Yeah, okay. You kids have fun."_

_And Taylor lets out a playfully offended gasp and Chad rolls his eyes, and they continue to walk away, only stopping when Chad is pretty sure they're out of earshot. He then sighs, and places his hands on Taylor's shoulders. Taylor frowns uncertainly and raises an eyebrow. "You look serious. Somebody must have died."_

"_Ha ha ha, Taylor. Very funny. Remind me to laugh later," Chad says with a smirk. "Anyway, I've got to ask you…this thing with Ryan…?"_

"_What thing with Ryan?"_

_So she's going to make him spell it out for her. Chad sighs. "This thing with him liking Gabriella…" He pauses. "And Troy." _

"_What bothers you more? Ryan liking both of them, or him liking another guy?" And Chad doesn't quite know what to say, though he knows what he should say, and he averts his eyes, and his hands drop to his sides._

"_I…I don't know."_

oOo

Jack Bolton turned off the engine and climbed out of the truck, wincing at the scrape alongside the otherwise smooth black finish. He was almost convinced that his wife wouldn't believe him when he told her that he had done it himself with the shopping cart - after all, it had taken some skillful maneuvering to get the tool-laden shopping cart into something resembling good balance. Of course, he hadn't expected the cart to keep rolling forward as he opened the trunk…

Sighing, and locking the car, he headed inside, swinging open the door that connected the garage to the hallway leading to the kitchen. The smell of garlic and cake batter hit him almost immediately, and he smiled widely. "Anyone home?" he called, unzipping his coat and hanging it on a hook.

"In here," a woman's voice called out from the kitchen. He peered into the kitchen, and smiled at his wife, Lucille Bolton, who was leaning over the stove that had no less than three pots and pans on it. The counter next to the stove was covered in bowls containing various mixes and chopped vegetables, and the sink was filled with dirty, sudsy dishes. Jack whistled low beneath his breath, crossing across the kitchen to give his wife a peck on the cheek. "Are we expecting the President?"

"No," she said, waving a spatula at him playfully. "Troy is having some of his friends over."

"And you decided to cook for them?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Lucille laughed. "No. They had been planning on ordering some pizza, but I decided that I could be nice and make some spaghetti for them. The cake's in the oven, and dinner should be ready in around half an hour."

"So the kids just left you in here to fend for yourself." It wasn't a question as Jack turned on the water to begin washing some of the dishes that had begun to pile up in the sink.

"Oh, Gabriella, Chad, and Sharpay were in here earlier helping," Lucille said brightly, peering into the oven to check on her cake. "Troy came in a couple of times, mostly to steal some cake batter - he gets that from _you_, Jack - and Ryan and Taylor, well…I had to shoo them away. Too many cooks, as they say." She gestured to some item wrapped in aluminum foil. "The garlic bread, Chad said, is his mom's own recipe, before her Michael Crawford-diet days."

Jack chuckled, rinsing a handful of silverware. "Carolyn Danforth has had some strange diet schemes in the past…"

"Oh, but that Snickers and orange juice one was fun," his wife teased. Jack only snorted, and then asked where all of the "helpers" had disappeared off to. Lucille frowned thoughtfully. "I think they headed downstairs to the rec room to watch a few movies, but I did hear the front door open and close a few times. I hope none of them decided to get some fast food instead - it'll ruin their appetites."

When Jack offered to check on them, Lucille only nodded, and, after drying his hands on a clean clothe, he exited the kitchen and headed down the hallway. The basement had been set up specifically for guests only - it was where the Boltons stored the board games, and the extra chairs, and the bags of chips and extra soda cans and both game platforms (Jack was partial to his PlayStation, while his son sometimes hosted Halo events on his X-Box).

"Anyone down here?" Jack called, thundering into the basement. He heard the television (it sounded as if they were watching an action movie, if the sounds of exploding vehicles and gunshots were any indication), and peered over the banister to confirm his suspicions. The couch was facing away from the stairs, but Jack didn't see any telltale heads bobbing over the edge of the couch, and no one was sitting in either of the armchairs. Frowning, he walked over to the television to turn it off. Strange. He turned to head back to the stairs…and stopped.

It seems as if the basement wasn't as unoccupied as he thought.

Troy was sprawled out on coach, fast asleep, with Taylor curled up against his chest, his arm dangling haphazardly across her waist. From the looks of it, they had been asleep for awhile…and as Jack turned to look away, his eyes fell on a note sitting on the coffee table between the television system and the coach.

**Gone to get some soda (and better movies - seriously Troy, how many more cop movies can there be?). Be back soon. Love, S & G & R. P.S. Chad had to go back home for a sec. Taylor, please convince the dolt of a captain to APOLOGIZE already.**

The note was written in big, flowery cursive letters - with the word "apologize" underlined numerous times. Jack didn't have to see the others' handwriting to know Sharpay had written the note - it fit her character so well. Still…he glanced over his son's sleeping form…he could have sworn that him and Gabriella were still…and it wasn't as if he would have a problem with him dating Taylor…but he hadn't _said _anything…and if Chad was upset over something…maybe because of a best friend and a former girlfriend…?

It was at this moment that Troy began to stir, and Jack, with note still in head, froze, only standing there until Troy opened intense, yet sleepy blue eyes, and blinked unsteadily at this father. "Dad? When did you get back…?" he asked, beginning to sit up. Taylor murmured something in protest, her brow wrinkling in annoyance as she began to wake up as well.

"Just a few minutes ago," Jack said, before handing the note to his son. "The others left to get some soda and movies."

"So she was serious about the movies," Taylor noted, glancing at the note, and readjusting her yellow headband. She rolled her eyes. "You know, that is _so _like her." Jack watched as his son's eyes scanned the rest of the note, a look of frowning worry appearing on his face. Taylor noticed the look as well, and read the remainder of the note, and then sighed. "He really was upset then. Just because you said…" Troy abruptly shook his head, and Taylor opened her mouth to argue the point before finally realizing that Jack was standing over them, watching them. "Oh…uh, hi, Coach Bolton."

"Hi," Jack replied, glancing at her, and then looking at his son, who was running his hand nervously through his brown hair, eyes still glued to the note. "So, Troy…you and Taylor? When did you and Gabriella…?"

The reaction he got from that was _not _what he was expecting. Taylor raised an eyebrow and then began to laugh, while Troy looked like a deer-caught-in-the-headlights. "Huh? Me and…Taylor?"

"I saw you two down here sleeping together."

Now Troy was blushing furiously, and Taylor was still laughing, and Jack had no idea what was going on until his son quickly murmured, "No. It's not like that. Me and Gabriella…we're still…I mean…we're together…but…" He trailed off, and glanced down at the note. "It's complicated."

The way he said it, from the way his eyes skimmed the note, and from the look of understanding Taylor shot his way, Jack realized there was something else more complicated than what he had just seen - other than the fact that…no, he said he and Taylor were "not like that". And what was "not like that"? Lord, kids could mean anything by that these days. And complications with Gabriella…Lucille hadn't said anything seemed wrong…if Troy and Taylor were together behind Gabriella's back…and then there was Chad…

Jack frowned at that thought - no. Troy was a good kid, and Taylor seemed to have her head screwed on tight. There was no way they would something like that to Gabriella - Troy had told her that Taylor and Gabriella were best friends, and that would be cruel, far more cruel than Jack believed Troy could be willing…and heaven help them all, Chad had been his best friend since they were _kids_…but then again…kids changed…

Dinner wasn't exactly a solemn affair. Ryan, Troy, and Jack eagerly discussed the upcoming championship games (that fact that Ryan even kept up with sports surprised Jack), and Sharpay quiet pointedly related the "whole mess at the video rental store" while Gabriella gently and belatedly berated her on her treatment of the poor cashier. Taylor joined in, until she found out what movie Sharpay had been trying to find, at which she quickly agreed with Sharpay's treatment of the employee.

Still…

Jack noticed that Chad was very quiet, joking only every so often. He also saw Sharpay giving Troy pointed looks whenever she thought no one was looking, and then Troy would look so incredibly guilty, and Gabriella would then shoot Sharpay a look that obviously told her to back down, and then she too would look at Troy with quiet encouragement in her eyes. And though it seemed as if Ryan and Taylor were trying to ignore their friends, even during one of the lulls of conversation, eyes would drift every which way until at last, Chad quietly asked, "May I be excused?"

Lucille, surprised at the unfailing politeness of the question, nodded, "Of course, honey. Are you…?" But he was gone before she could finish the question. And the quiet that suddenly reigned at the table suddenly became oppressing and uncomfortable.

"_Troy_." Sharpay glared at the young man from across the table. "Go _say _something."

"Sharpay, just leave him be…" Gabriella began, but Troy shook his head, ignoring the baffled looks his parents were sending to him and to each other.

"No, she's right," he said, pushing his chair back. "I'll be right back." And then he too was gone, and Gabriella turned back to her plate of food, and Ryan sighed, and Sharpay angrily stabbed a meatball, and Taylor glanced between all of them, and lowered her shoulders, twirling spaghetti absently on her fork.

Lucille and her husband exchanged looks, and she quietly asked, "What's going on? Gabriella?"

Gabriella winced slightly, looking up at Troy's mother and then back down at her plate. "It…it's not my place to say, Mrs. Bolton. You'd have to ask Troy."

And obviously that's that for the conversation, and Jack only frowned deeper because there was something going on and no one was telling him and it involved his son. So very quietly, and very pointedly, he pushed his chair away from the table and excused himself, even as the four kids shared panicked looks, and Lucille looked ready to tell him to just let it be. But no, that couldn't happen because now Jack was worried.

_What in the world was going on?_

He headed down the hallway where Chad and Troy had disappeared to, listening for the telltale noises of conversation. From the faint creaking he heard, he pinpointed their location upstairs, probably in Troy's room (of course Chad knew where Troy's room was…all those years of playing those loud video games and watching hours worth of television after homework), and hurried up the stairs, resisting the urge to call his son's name.

He heard them, quietly arguing, before he saw them.

"…don't care. You say one thing and mean another…"

"What do you want me to say, Chad? That this'll keep working? I don't know…I don't _know_…"

"You don't trust us enough? You don't trust _me_? You're the one who's always saying we're all in this together."

_What will keep working_, Jack thought as he approached his son's room. _And why would Chad_..?

"It's not that…of course I trust you guys…I love you guys…"

"Then why is it every time someone asks, you laugh it off as if it's not important!?"

"Because I'm scared, damn it!" The frustration and hurt in Troy's voice surprised him, and Jack stopped inches from touching the doorknob. "I'm scared, okay? Of what everyone will think…and I can't stand it…I don't want to be…but…Chad…when people find out, we could lose everything…"

Now Jack felt something constrict in his throat - because he had never heard Troy speak like this, never admit to fear like this. Before, he always asked questions, unsure of what direction to take, but now…the idea of taking the right course seemed to terrify him. Jack's hand hovered over the doorknob.

"Troy…I…"

A groan, and then a muffled thump. "I'm trying, Chad. I'm _trying_. But sometimes I don't know if I can do it…if I'm strong enough for you guys…"

"You don't have to be…"

"Mr. Bolton?" Jack turned, unaware that his fingertips had only just brushed the doorknob. Gabriella was standing in the hallway, looking as demure as ever, arms crossed (even though she was nervously holding her elbows) and biting her bottom lip nervously. "Mr. Bolton…Troy…he hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?" Jack tried to keep anxiety out of his voice, stepping away from the door, lest the two boys inside the room could hear them. Gabriella shifted again, and Jack stepped forward again, placing his hands on her shoulders (_she's so small_, he thought absently). "Gabriella…what's going on?"

"It…it really isn't my secret to tell," whispered Gabriella. Then she took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Something happened this summer. And we weren't sure how to tell you…we weren't sure how to tell anyone. But…me and Troy…" She jutted her right hand out suddenly, where a small, non-descriptive band shone just underneath the warm hallway lights. "It's a promise. It's a promise we all made. And…I can't tell you everything, Mr. Bolton. But the promise…it's not just between me and Troy. It's between all of us."

"A promise of what?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to respond, but the opening of the door behind Jack silenced her, and she darted her eyes over his shoulder, and a small smile slipped on her face. "Hey, you guys. I was just coming to look for you."

Jack turned to see Troy and Chad emerge from Troy's bedroom, and he frowned when he saw that Troy's smile didn't quite meet his eyes, or that Chad gave Gabriella a look that spoke volumes of something that Jack still didn't understand. So he stepped forward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Troy? Are you okay?"

Troy hesitated. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

Jack would have said more, but Gabriella broke in with another shy smile, "C'mon, you guys. I bet the others are wondering where we all disappeared to. And I don't want the spaghetti to get cold." She gave a small nod to the two boys standing behind the Wildcats' basketball coach, and then turned back down the hallway. Jack made to follow her, glancing back at his son, wanting to ask…but knowing…

He sighed. "Troy…"

Troy looked up, and managed a small smile. "Later, Dad."

Later.

He turned, and didn't notice Chad wrap his arms around Troy's shoulders, didn't hear Troy whisper, "I'm sorry."

oOo

_Taylor is very silent after Chad admits this, and she turns away, crossing her arms…and her silence is more than intimidating, and Chad looks away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm…I'm not like that, Taylor. It's just…Ryan likes Troy. Sharpay's brother likes my best friend. As in, romantically. And he's okay with that."_

"_You don't seem to have a problem with him liking Gabriella," Taylor mentions, and Chad frowns._

"_That's different."_

"_How is it different?" Taylor retorts, hands on her hips suddenly, brows drawn together. "How is him liking my best friend any different from him liking your best friend?" Chad gapes at her as she glances up at the black night, her eyes the same dark velvet as the heavens. "What is your problem, Chad? And don't tell me it's Ryan liking a guy - I know you're not like that. So, what is it?"_

_Chad stares at her, and doesn't know what to say, and can only shrug soundlessly, shoulders hunching up as he can't quite meet her eyes, and he opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out…and what can he say? He doesn't even know…he has no idea why he shouldn't…after all, it's just…it's just…_

"_Sharpay."_

_Taylor looks surprised - probably having prepared herself for any answer except that. "What about Sharpay?"_

"_She…I don't know…she's Sharpay! Ryan's her brother, and if he can get something she can't…she'll…" He trails off, and then throws his hands up. "I don't know. I don't trust her. Not when it comes to Troy. She can always get to him. He doesn't realize it, but she does. If Ryan likes Troy…if Sharpay doesn't like it…I don't want to see…" He stops and then shakes his head, curls bouncing. "Gabriella was hurt this summer. _I _was hurt this summer."_

_The look in Taylor's eyes changes, softens, and she reaches out, grasping Chad's wrists and looking him in the eyes. "You don't want to lose your best friend. Not to Ryan, not to Sharpay." When Chad doesn't reply, Taylor only shakes her head, her lips quirking into a humorless smile. "Troy doesn't know how lucky he is sometimes, with you as his best friend, always looking out for him."_

"_He's like my brother," Chad murmurs distractedly. "And Sharpay - I don't like her. I don't like what she does to Troy. She brings out the worst in him."_

_Taylor falls silent again, and this time, she seems to be wrestling with her own emotions. She wants to say something, she knows she should say something, but would it hurt more to hear the truth or to tell a lie? She closes her eyes, breathing deeply, and then says very quietly, "I don't like her either, Chad. What she did to Gabriella and Troy…I thought she changed after what happened earlier this year. Then, this whole mess this summer…she's deceitful, she's arrogant, she's selfish…"_

_Chad looks at her, and seems about ready to nod his head in agreement until Taylor raises her fingers to his lips. "But she's a good person. And I know it makes no sense. But Gabriella stood up to her, and Ryan stood up to her, and Troy…well, because of her, Troy may have been a jerk for awhile, but he also bought out the good in her. She…she's not _all _bad, Chad."_

"_I can't change my opinion of her," Chad replies darkly, gesturing over to where Gabriella was teasing Ryan about something, with Sharpay smirking alongside of him, and Troy trying to suppress a laugh (_he always gets that look on his face when he's trying to be serious_, he thinks). "She's been like this ever since we were little. Why should she change?"_

"_Because that's what people do."_

_Chad doesn't have a good answer to that. Still…"So you're just going to forgive her? After everything she's done?"_

"_I didn't say it'd be easy, but I'm going to at least _try_, for their sakes," Taylor mutters, her full lips quirking into a half smile. "And what are _you _going to do about Ryan?" Chad winces, and then sighs, trying to stuff his hands back in his pockets, but Taylor still has a firm grip on his wrists, and he gives up after a moment._

"_I'll try, Taylor."_

"_There's a good boy," Taylor says with a low chuckle, leaning up and kissing him just on the corner his mouth. Of course, Chad, being Chad, is not satisfied with just that, and he turns his head just a slightly to kiss Taylor fully on the lips. And it's sweet and simple and just so very casual and…_

"_Do you two need a room?"_

_Sharpay's voice cuts though the air, and Chad and Taylor pull away from each other, turning similar pairs of very dark eyes to the white-clad blonde standing now just a few yards away from them. Chad mutters something along the lines of "trying very, very hard" beneath his breath, but either Sharpay doesn't hear him or can't quite understand what he means, but either way, her hands are on her hips, and her mouth is quirked into that smile of hers._

_Taylor raises an eyebrow. "Can't I have a moment with my boyfriend without you interrupting?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Sharpay whispers, big brown eyes widening. "I didn't know this was a private…oh, wait. It's not."_

"_Sharpay…" Ryan begins from behind her, as Chad stiffens at a the slight barb. And then the other twin is there, placing a hand on Sharpay's wrist, and smiling just brightly enough to dispel any tension that may have begun to rise. "As long as they don't start skipping hand-in-hand, singing Celine Dion, it'll be fine."_

"_Celine Dion?" Troy blinks and Gabriella laughs, loosening her grip on her boyfriend's arm, and throwing her arms around Ryan's neck. The blond blushes slightly, and when Chad looks over at Troy to see if he notices, he is surprised to see the dark-haired young man only smiling slightly, at both Ryan and Gabriella. And he knows that look in Troy's eyes, had seen it far too many times before water balloon fights, before text exams, before basketball games…and there was such contentment next to it…such…_

"_Troy…?"_

_Blue eyes met dark brown, and Troy smiles. "Yeah?"_

_And Chad wants to ask, but knows if he does…if he does, then he would have accepted it, and then there was no going back from that. But…_

_No._

_No, he wouldn't go back. For his best friend, for Gabriella, for Taylor, even for Ryan…he would not go back._

"_Sharpay…? We need to talk."_

oOo

The one downfall about living in New Mexico was the lack of snow for the holidays.

Still, the weather had dropped enough for Sharpay to proclaim a need for a new winter coat, and two weeks before Christmas, had dragged Gabriella and Sharpay (and an unwillingly Ryan) to the mall for a fashionable and long afternoon. When they had returned later that afternoon, with the girls arms laden with shopping bags, Ryan had collapsed at the kitchen table, dead to the world until Chad popped a shortbread cookie into his mouth.

When Troy later asked Gabriella why they went shopping only two weeks for Christmas, Gabriella had laughed and only said, "To buy presents, silly." The comment only reminder Troy that he still had a lot of shopping to do, and from the smile she had flashed to him right after that, she knew that too.

The weeks passed in a blur - the Wildcats were heading for the championship games again, and by the time winter break came, Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ryan were ready to lock Chad and Troy in a room full of pink stuffed animals if they even mentioned "getting their heads in the game" one more time. By the time winter break came, with enough celebration that usually marked the beginning of summer, the commotion had died down into a peaceful hum of last minute shopping, last minute plans, and last minute begging of the parental units to stay with the Evan's for Christmas Eve and Christmas.

It hadn't been easy, of course. The Danforths were still slightly stunned that Chad was even _talking _to the Evans twins, let alone actually wanting to spend his Christmas with them. The same had gone with Taylor's parents. The Boltons had relented more easily, since, at the last minute, Jack and Lucille decided to head out of town to spend Christmas with Jack's sister and her family. It had taken a lot of promises and begging and pouting on everyone's part to get Troy to stay, but somehow it worked.

Sharpay wondered if Troy ever told his dad about them…

Gabriella had been the hardest to snatch away. She had been worried about leaving her mother alone for Christmas, and the plans had almost been altered to spend the holidays at her house when Gabriella's mom mentioned spending Christmas with a newly acquired friend of the male variety. _That _had sent Gabriella into near shock, and only after much prodding and giggling and joking, had her friends been able to lull her out of the house.

So it was as the full group of six that they crowded into the Evan's family room on Christmas Eve's night, huddled around the fireplace, looking through old family photo albums, taking pictures with Ryan's new digital camera (an early Christmas present from Taylor) and eating cookies that may or may not have been created from a secret family recipe.

Chad gave Sharpay a suspicious look from where he was absently twirling a basketball on his index finger, holding a half-eaten cookie in his other hand. "I'm sure Zeke would disagree."

"Don't be jealous just because our family has a secret recipe," Sharpay said with a flounce of her golden hair. She adjusted the collar of her bright pink turtleneck as she quickly turned the page of one of the photo albums Troy was holding. "I know I was irresistibly cute when I was little, but some of those pictures you don't need to see."

Troy laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Sharpay. If it weren't for the fact that you're wearing a boa in pretty much every picture, I wouldn't be able to tell you or Ryan apart."

"And even then, I'm pretty sure Ryan was wearing that boa in some pictures," Taylor put in. Ryan snorted, throwing a pillow at her.

"Thanks, Taylor."

The banter continued for a few more minutes before Gabriella noticed that the pile of cookies had grown rather small (with a conspicuous pile of crumbs leading in Chad's general direction), and she offered to go fetch some more from the kitchen. Ryan, having decided that getting into a pillow fight with Taylor may not exactly be helping his case of masculinity, climbed to his feet to join her. Taylor cried victory until Chad launched himself at her, hands itching to tickle her most sensitive places.

In the huge kitchen, with the shouts of laughter echoing behind them, Gabriella began to scoop some red frosted cookies onto the empty plate. "I'm surprised your parents haven't come back yet. Must be a nice party they're at."

"Probably," Ryan said, opening the refrigerator door and peering inside. "Though if Mom comes back and finds out all we had to eat for dinner were shortbread cookies and potato chips, she's never going to let us hear the end about ruining our appetites and getting cavities and what not."

Gabriella smiled. "Then I probably shouldn't pile on the extra cookies." She paused. "Is there really a secret family recipe?"

Ryan chuckled, and shrugged, pulling out a carton of milk. "It depends on who you ask. Last time I checked, the only thing secret about it was the fact that it's not really a secret. Hey, do you think hot chocolate counts as unhealthy if its wintertime?" He gestured to the carton of milk as he pulled out some chocolate syrup from one of the cabinets.

"Hmmm…I think it's an important food group."

"I concur."

As Ryan began to pull out mugs and a pot to heat the milk in, Gabriella sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island, cupping her chin in her hands. "Ryan…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we're all incredibly lucky to have one another?"

"Huh?" Ryan turned to her, blinking bright blue eyes. "Where did this come from?" The dark-haired young woman idly fingered a sprig of mistletoe that lay forlornly on the counter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing - everything's wonderful," Gabriella sighed, smiling. "It's just…if everything is so wonderful and right and perfect…I think we should tell other people. Especially our parents." She lowered her voice slightly. "That thing a couple of weeks ago…Ryan, we almost lost Troy. I don't know…I don't want to lie…he knows about the promise, but…I don't want to lose Troy…"

Ryan sighed. "It's not our secret to tell Gabriella. What we decide, we decide together."

"We're all in this together, I know."

"More than ever." He walked over to the island, and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Gabriella Montez, as much as I love that ridiculously stubborn Troy. I want us all to be happy forever."

"Forever is a long time. But…if that's what it takes…"

Gabriella smiled at the new voice as Ryan tugged one of her pigtails, glancing over his shoulder to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes from the person who had just entered into the kitchen. She mouthed, "I love you both", throwing one arm around Ryan's neck and gesturing for Troy to come further into the kitchen.

The basketball captain grinned as he was enveloped in the double hug. "I just came to ask for more cookies." Ryan raised a pale eyebrow.

"Says the guy who spends nearly forty minutes in the bathroom, primping himself," he teased. Troy wrinkled his nose as Gabriella giggled, only sighing in defeat when Ryan continued giving him that look. The blond laughed. "You know it's true."

And then Troy stopped, one arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist, the other dropped across Ryan's shoulders, and he looked outside, a faraway look in his eyes, the same look that he always got when moments got quiet and honest and simple and real. "Forever, hmm? You guys…this is…"

"This is…?" Ryan and Gabriella shared looks.

But Troy didn't finish speaking.

It didn't matter.

They knew.

oOo

"_Sharpay…we need to talk."_

_The others' eyes fall on him, but he only stays focused on the girl in white, who is frowning, but not in annoyance. She makes a small noise in her throat, and says, "It seems to be the night for it." And then they're gone, walking away from the group, heads bent in conversation._

_And Taylor watches them go, watches as Chad is at first silent, and then…his hands begin to move excitedly, powerful hands, holding the very expressions of the words he spoke. And his head was bent, tilted slightly in exaggerated conversation…watches as Sharpay keeps her distance at first, and then…her lips are moving too, her eyes glancing back only once to look at them…to look at Troy…and then, the conversation continues, so animate, so personal…so…_

_Taylor closes her eyes._

_Chad is breaking down his walls, because he loves his best friend._

_Is this the night to let go?_

oOo

**Author's Notes **(06 Nov 07): Real life has kept me busy. Sorry for the two-months wait. And it's sad, because _Cardinal Directions _pretty much writes itself…

And yes - the secret will be revealed. In time.

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapter is taken from "A Change in Me" from the Broadway version of _Beauty and the Beast_.

oOo

_Taylor believes in a lot of things, and what she holds dearest she holds tightly. But, like a day ending when the sun dips into the west, maybe it was time for everything to change…with just one small confession…_


	5. West

****

Cardinal Directions

__

by Samurai-Nashie

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter five is west

"_fear or love, baby, don't say the answer - actions speak louder than words_…"

oOo

__

Taylor is used to knowing all the answers.

A few months ago, she would have laughed at the idea of the six of them together underneath a starry sky. Two jocks, two drama geeks, and two nerds? Not at East High, not with the rigid social structure that prevailed throughout the school. But then…Gabriella had come and, much to the initial annoyance of everyone, had brought out a side of Troy that even he _hadn't known existed._

And Taylor wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world.

Still, as the group begins to head back towards the country club, Taylor watches as Chad and Sharpay continue their conversation, and can't help but think this is going to be anything but easy. Sure, no one has said anything explicitly about what Ryan's earlier confession meant, but Taylor is used to being the most perceptive one…and the fact that Troy hasn't said anything against him…

She turns her gaze towards the three of them, and tries to figure out if the dynamics have changed - in body postures, in gestures, in speech…and she can only pinpoint a few changes. The way Gabriella, the skirt to her blue dress swishing back and forth, seems comfortably smooshed between Ryan and Troy, Ryan's unabashed smile seems wider than usual…but it's always Troy that's hard to pinpoint. He already wears his heart on his sleeve, and is always so friendly with everybody…it's hard to tell if he actually has actually changed.

Taylor prides herself on being smart - but this is a type of smart she isn't used to. She doesn't understand why things are changing, but just that they are. She had told Chad that it was up to them to make things a smooth transition, but as she reflects on those words, she doesn't even know where the transition is going to begin.

A part of her regrets that Ryan said anything.

"So, are you going to keep stalking us, or are you actually going to join in the conversation?"

It's an old habit that has Taylor grinding her teeth before turning to the blonde who has broken off her conversation with Chad to come talk to her. She tries to refrain from keeping condescension in her voice as she replies, "I wasn't stalking. I was watching everybody."

Sharpay "hmphs" at that, putting her hands on her hips and watching the quartet in front of them. Gabriella has stolen Ryan's hat and placed it on Chad's head, and they are all laughing, because obviously the hat was made for someone with a lot less hair than Chad. And Chad is trying to look annoyed, but even he's laughing as he hands the hat back to Ryan.

The two girls walk in silence for a few more moments.

And then…

"Why did you defend me?"

Taylor blinks, and turns to stare at Sharpay. "Excuse me?"

"Chad says that you defended me, when he was all pouty-moody about Ryan saying he likes the Wonder Couple over there," Sharpay replies breezily. "Like, actually defended me. Said I was a good person - there must _be something in the water, because you, Taylor McKessie, have disliked me forever."_

Taylor is unsure what to say to that - she is surprised by the lack of accusation in Sharpay's voice. Finally, she sighs and nods. "I think you can be a good person. It's just…you aren't always. And that irritates me - Gabriella and Troy and Ryan are good people, and yet you treat them like pawns sometimes. I hate that - Gabriella is my best friend, and you…" Taylor trails off and then shakes her head. "If this thing is going to work, I have to be willing to accept that you can change. That you won't hurt her or him."

Sharpay frowns. "Don't act as if I do it on purpose, Taylor. I just think that you're not ready for that kind of relationship. Trust me, everyone used to be fine with the status quo - in less than a year, everything's changed." Sharpay turns to look at her, her pretty face serious, her browns drawn in contemplation. "So, Taylor the supposed peacekeeper - how are you going to deal with it?"

And Taylor says nothing, only looks away. Sharpay rolls her eyes.

"I thought so."

oOo

The curtains closed over the final song of the winter musical, and the audience roused themselves with a standing ovation. The curtains opened once again to reveal the cast - rather large this year, considering the production was a musical adaptation of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _- and the thespians stepped forward to take their bows, still grinning widely at the reception they were getting.

Ms. Darbus clapped even louder, shouting "bravo!" to no one particular. Behind her, Taylor rolled her eyes and Chad whistled loudly in appreciation. The other four, of course, had been in the musical: Sharpay as the fairy queen Titania, Ryan as the mischievous Puck, Troy as Titania's husband Oberon, and Gabriella as one of the four lovers, Hermia. (When Sharpay and Troy found out that there going to be playing a married couple, Ms. Darbus had scolded Chad, who had laughed for nearly five minutes straight…and three minutes after that, had burst into another round of laughter when Troy found out that being king of the mystical woodland creatures meant lots and lots of glitter…).

__

My, my. Kelsi and Nathan outdid themselves this year, Ms. Darbus thought, watching as the tiny composer shot a relieved look over her shoulder at Taylor. The musical itself had garnered the attention of local newspapers and new stations, something for which Ms. Darbus was eternally grateful for and flabbergasted about, but everyone had been a nervous wreck all during Hell Week (well, except for her of course, but her students were still young and developing their spirit of creativity).

A few minutes later, as the curtains closed on the cast, Chad and Taylor quickly scuttled past other students, family, and friends to make their way backstage. Ms. Darbus caught sight of them heading towards the door and, in a movement of flowing silk scarves scented with perfume, she halted them and fluttered towards them. "Hold on just a moment there, you two."

"Ms. Darbus…!" Chad said with a grin, even though his smile looked a little forced. "That turned out great!"

"Absolutely marvelous, wasn't it?" Ms. Darbus remarked, adjusting her glasses. "Nathan helped out so much - I do wish he could have been here to see this." Taylor smiled apologetically at that - Nathan, the co-composer, a goofy but bright young sophomore, had come down with strep throat earlier in the week, and wouldn't be able to make it to any of the performances until the end of the next week. In fact, various members of the cast and crew had come down with some form of the flu over the past two weeks - it had been nerve-wracking that people seemed to be dropping like flies.

The trio made their way backstage, and found themselves facing sheer chaos as soon as they passed through the stage doors. The actors were cheering and hugging and congratulating each other, as members of the costume crew circled around them, yelling at everyone to remember to put their costumes on the right hanger ("that includes you too, Cindra Wilkes!"). Stage crew was working around the actors and costume crew to get everything cleaned up, looking very much like phantoms, dressed all in black.

The commotion died down slightly when some caught Ms. Darbus' eye, but she only smiled and gestured grandly, "That was a splendid opening night, all of you. _Magnifique_, in fact. I am delighted and deeply proud of every single person's performance this evening, onstage or otherwise. Be extremely proud of your work tonight." The cast and the crew shared grins and more cheers at their director's approval, and immediately continued about their business.

Ms. Darbus smiled at their rowdiness - oh, how she loved a good opening night. Vaguely noticing that Chad and Taylor had edged away from her during her speech, she turned her head in their direction…and realized that they were heading towards four of the leads. She watched as hugs were exchanged, as Chad laughed at the amount of glitter that Troy was trying to get out of his hair, as Sharpay preened expertly, her gossamer wings poking Taylor into a fit of exaggerated annoyance.

The drama teacher watched them interact - it wasn't as if she hadn't noticed. No, Chad and Taylor came to so many rehearsals, and there was a camaraderie between the six youths that was…uncommon, to say the least. If she hadn't known better, she would have almost thought that a few of them were…but, no. Rigid social structures in high school or not, those six knew better than to break the most social taboo of all.

Still…

She watched as Gabriella, the only one dressed somewhat normally in a long white dress, leaned into Troy, her fingers toying with the silver band on her right ring finger. Troy was resting his chin in the mass of Gabriella's dark curls, swept up into a Grecian hairstyle, laughing at some joke Chad told. Ryan was also laughing, albeit more reserved, resting his arm on Troy's shoulder before saying something that had Sharpay rolling her eyes, and Taylor hitting Chad on the shoulder.

It was little things, subtle things, that threw Ms. Darbus off sometimes. The way Chad and Taylor always seem to stand protectively in front of their friends, the way Sharpay didn't quite overwhelm her brother's presence when she stood next to him, the way Troy and Gabriella always seem to move in harmony with each other, as if they always knew what the other was thinking even before they thought it…

She continued to watch as Troy began to push Ryan in the direction of the dressing rooms - she caught a snippet of "…going to take me hours to wash this out of my hair…", and Ryan laughing in compliance. Vaguely, she heard plans being made that involved pizza, Sour Patch Kids, and _The Ten Commandments_. Chuckling to herself, she began to head over towards the remaining four to congratulate them on a job well done.

Gabriella was the first to notice her approach, and smiled politely at her. "Hi, Ms. Darbus."

Ms. Darbus pretended to not notice Taylor jab Chad in the ribs for something he said, and smiled back at the dark-haired soprano. "Hello, Gabriella. You put on an absolutely breathtaking performance tonight. You pulled off your duet with Troy perfectly." Gabriella blushed at the aforementioned duet - it had taken some skillful maneuvering in order for it to seem logical for Hermia and Oberon to sing a song together albeit not to each other, and the result was absolutely incredible.

Sharpay slipped her arm through Gabriella's. "I told you that you did fine. Believe me, Gabriella, I've been doing these for years - I know what I'm talking about."

Taylor pursed her lips, looking both annoyed and amused at the same time.

Ms. Darbus noticed something then - something that she hadn't noticed at all that night, and she immediately scolded herself for not doing so. Despite the stage makeup Gabriella was wearing, Ms. Darbus could tell that she looked very pale…and were those circles under her eyes? At first, she thought that maybe it was the lighting…but no, the stage lights were on, and however garish they might be, they did not create such a sallow hue on anyone's face, especially not Gabriella's olive complexion.

"Gabriella, you looked a little fatigued," the teacher said after a moment, leaning forward. "Oh, I hope you're not coming down with strep throat as well. Must we lose yet another vital member of the cast or crew?" Gabriella laughed.

"I'm fine, Ms. Darbus - just a little tired," the tiny girl replied as the other three shot looks her way. But Gabriella's eyes revealed nothing. "I'm probably going to fall asleep right in the middle of the movie." And then there was teasing and Sharpay was saying something about Charlton Heston and Chad was mentioning that they should watch one of those silly action movies. Ms. Darbus would have reprimanded their antics but was briefly distracted by the stage manager coming up to her and asking her about a particularly difficult scene change.

Faintly behind her, she heard Sharpay whisper, "Gabriella - are you sure you're feeling okay?" There was a pause. "You're not hot or anything…and we really can't afford to lose another cast member."

A few moments passed, and Ms. Darbus only continued nodding her head, half-listening to the stage manager, half-listening to the conversation just behind her.

"It's…" Gabriella's voice dropped to a hushed tone. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"You're a terrible liar, Gabriella Montez."

"Ms. Darbus, what do you think?"

The drama teacher blinked, and then to hide her brief lapse in attention, she waved a hand in front of her face nonchalantly. "Oh, we'll worry about it later. Tonight, we celebrate in the euphoria of an superb opening night."

"Uh…right." The stage manager blinked, and then hurried off to join the rest of the stage crew, shaking his head in confusion along the way. Free from the conversation, Ms. Darbus turned back once again…and found that the quartet of students had disappeared. Looking around and murmuring to herself about the suddenness of it, she saw a flash of long golden hair as Sharpay disappeared into the girl's dressing room. That still did not explain where the other three…aha, there they were.

Crossing the stage and stopping only a few times to congratulate various members of the cast and crew, Ms. Darbus watched as Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor disappeared behind one of the curtains legs, suitably hidden from anyone except perhaps a passing stage crew member. Knowing that she really shouldn't be eavesdropping and that their antics were probably all part of the backstage dramas, Ms. Darbus carefully listened in on the hushed conversation from the other side of the curtain.

"…can't believe that."

"What are we going to do? He _knows_, Taylor. And he's the biggest gossip in the school."

"Don't pay him any mind, that's what you're going to do."

"He said he's going to tell Troy's dad, and he's already suspicious…"

She heard Chad let out a grunt of annoyance, and Taylor cluck her tongue in disapproval. "Damn, that _is _a problem."

"Ryan thinks we should…" Gabriella whispered something inaudible, but whatever she said obviously wasn't taken well by Taylor.

"No. That's not an option."

"I _want _this to work. For everyone's sakes - it's been so long, and it's been so wonderful…"

"Gabriella, listen. When Kelsi thought Sharpay and Chad kissed…"

"Okay, no offense to the blond princess, but…ew."

"…shut up, Chad. As I was saying - when that happened, we didn't fall apart. So don't you dare give up now. You all…all of us mean too much to each other to let some junior wreck everything. And you have our word that Sam Dawson is not going to make your lives miserable." Taylor chuckled. "I just hope Sharpay doesn't hear about it - she'll hang Sam up on the flagpole by his intestines if he threatens Ryan or Troy."

A moment of silent…and then a very quiet, "Thank you."

"Can we go eat now?"

Laughter, followed by Taylor murmuring, "Boys have the combined attention span of a half-eaten peanut."

Ms. Darbus only chuckled quietly at that as she moved away from the curtain, but she couldn't help but be a tiny bit concerned?

Maybe it _was _true after all?

__

I hope those young people know that there will be stormy seas ahead, Ms. Darbus thought to herself before finding herself wrapped in a conversation with two alumni who were gushing over the night's performance.

__

And I hope they don't regret it.

oOo

__

Taylor knows that she may have made a mistake.

When she doesn't respond, Sharpay only shakes her head, and somehow, a rebuke from Sharpay hurts more than it should, and she hates this. She knows even more so that the rebuke was for her hypocritical statement earlier, and Taylor can't help but flush in aggravation, knowing that Sharpay has every right to be annoyed with her. And, of course, that makes her feel no better, because since when did Sharpay become a better friend to Gabriella?

They continue their walk back, and only Taylor's willingness to not let Sharpay get the upper hand in their debate keeps her from contemplating in silence. If anyone notices that she's quieter than usual, they say nothing - Chad has wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulders, still shooting Ryan and his twin sister questioning looks whenever he thinks no one was looking. Taylor wants to roll her eyes, but thinking that even that act is hypocritical leaves her emotions stung.

The golden-white glow of the country club creates a halo of light around the series of buildings they are approaching. The band has long since stopped playing, and only the faint hum of crickets and the gentle murmur of their group's conversation can be heard. If they listen hard enough, they can catch snippets of muffled dishes clanging against each other as the last vestiges of the talent show are removed.

"What time is it?" Troy suddenly asks, glancing around at the others surrounding him.

"Um…" Chad peers over at his watch, and then grimaces. "Almost a quarter after midnight. Man, my dad is not going to like that one…"

"A quarter after?" Gabriella echoes. She frowns worriedly. "I told my mom that I'd probably be home by now."

Taylor wonders if any of the other Wildcats are even left at the country club. The talent show had ended a good two hours ago, so she doubts if anyone actually stayed. Even if it was a Friday night, she suspects that many of their classmates had plans that involved pizza and movies. Kelsi, Jason, Martha, and Zeke probably had left already… "Well, this is going to be an interesting situation to explain to our parents."

"'Sorry, Mom and Dad, for being late, but me and my best friends were having a life-altering heart-to-heart discussion about relationships?'" Chad suggests.

"Something like that…" Taylor responds slowly, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. And he smiles, which makes her smile because even when she is in a hour mood, Chad can always brighten her with a gesture as simple as a grin…

"Why don't you guys just stay here for the night?" suggests Ryan as they pass by the basketball courts. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad look at each other in surprise, while Sharpay harrumphs her opinion of the question. Her twin levels a look at her. "Sharpay, you know that some of the country club patrons like to stay overnight. I'm sure we have at least one or two rooms available."

"We couldn't really impose…" Gabriella begins, holding up her hand. "I mean, it won't be a big deal with our parents…"

"Hell, it'll probably be a bigger deal if they found out we stayed," Chad adds on.

Sharpay groans, and struts ahead of the group, opening one of the doors that leads one of the lobby hallways. Holding it open for Troy to catch, she frowns at all of them as if they were all idiots. "Please. Our parents own this place. It's not going to be a big deal." And with a flounce that is unmistakably Sharpay's signature move, she heads into the building towards the lobby. With little other choice, the other five follow her.

The lobby is empty save for the receptionist and a few stragglers-on, who are standing near the front door surrounded by various gym bags, and obviously waiting for someone to pull up. The receptionist blinks as the older of the Evans' twins marches up to her desk, and taps it impatiently. "Cynthia, how many rooms do we have available?"

"Um…" The woman at the desk turns to her computer and begins typing away at her keyboard. "Five. Did you need them for something?"

"Hmm," Sharpay replies, tapping her chin. "My friends and I sort of lost track of the time after the talent show, so we're going to need to borrow a few rooms until tomorrow."

"Later today," Ryan pipes up with a grin and Sharpay glares at him.

"Don't ever correct me," she snaps. Ryan only laughs.

"You must _be tired," he chides before glancing down at Cynthia. "It's really just for the rest of the night, Cynthia." He nods in the direction of the other four. "You guys better start calling your parents before they send detectives out looking for you."_

Sharpay snorts as Troy blinks and scratches the back of his head with an abashed smile. "Oh, right. How do you get to the staff locker rooms from here again?"

Ryan points them in the right direction, noting that "even Chad should be able to find it" which elicits a squawk of protest from the dark-haired young man. The quartet leaves the twins to wrangle the keys from the receptionist, heading towards one of the less-used hallways that winds through the interior of the main building leading out to the pools and the staff locker rooms.

The hallways are narrow, and force the four of them to walk two-by-two, the boys just a few feet ahead with Gabriella and Taylor trailing. It isn't long before Chad gets into argument with Troy about a possible rematch - "dude, we have to do the baseball thing again!" - and Gabriella and Taylor share looks as the conversation quickly spirals into something incomprehensible about fifth innings and RBIs.

"Behold - the pinnacle of God's gift to mankind," Taylor remarks dryly, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"They're not that bad…at least we won't have to worry about them talking about their basketballs games for a few more months," she laughed, her dark curls bouncing as she tossed her head back. "Then, we can tease them all we want."

"Yeah…" Taylor murmurs, and they fall silent, watching the two boys argue in both fond exasperation and love. And Taylor notices the way Gabriella's hand moves to the hollow of her throat, where the quaint little "T" charm still sits after its brief hiatus away from its owner after, catching the light thrown from the florescent light bulbs overhead.

The thought of the "incident" brings Taylor to a mental halt, and she thinks back again to what could have happened this summer. The idea leaves her with a bitter taste in her mouth, and she shakes her head to remove the thought. Gabriella catches it though, and the shorter girl peers up at questioningly. "Taylor - are you okay?"

Taylor doesn't respond at first - doesn't know how to respond, and then she sighs, quietly whispering, "Gabriella…do you think that this is going to work?"

Gabriella frowns. "You don't think it will…?"

"I'm not sure - it's happening too fast, don't you think?"

The olive-skinned girl falls silent on this, and she seems to consider the question so seriously that Taylor regrets asking it. And then, in a small voice, Gabriella asks, "If we go through with it…if we can do this, you won't be mad, will you? I mean…you'll stay?"

And the simplicity of that question is so profound that Taylor is completely at a loss for words and she stares back at Gabriella with such a deep sense of amazement and respect that she realizes that it's probably unnerving. There is something about Gabriella Montez - her sweet innocence that belies a firm and smoldering demeanor - that always seems to strike her as angelic. The same could be said about Troy, who, despite his misgivings and his shortcomings, always seem to ready to not only hold onto his problems, but the problems of those around him without any thought to his own well-being.

And damn it all if they weren't both as stubborn as hell. No wonder Ryan ended up falling for both of them.

"Taylor?"

Gabriella's calling of her name snaps her out of her reverie and the dark-skinned girl laughs huskily before slinging her arm through her best friend's.

"Yeah…I'll stay, Gabriella. I'll stay."

oOo

It was another quiet Friday night, and the power had only flickered once during their old movie splurge. A thunderstorm was creating a massive tantrum outside, and every time thunder boomed through the house, Chad made some sort of comment about the damn weather being perfect for his mood. It had been raining in Albuquerque for the past five days, almost nonstop, and the mood in school, as well amongst their group of friends, had begun to reflect grey skies.

It didn't help that Sam Dawson was still trying to make good on his threats from nearly two weeks earlier.

Noticing that the threat of exposure and possible public humiliation was starting to weigh heavily on her friends' minds, Sharpay had rather forcefully told them to snap out of it. She had showed up at Gabriella's house that afternoon, a disgruntled Ryan in tow, holding two pizza boxes ("veggie for me, Taylor, and Ryan, pepperoni with extra cheese and sauce for you three freaks"), a huge bag of Chex Mix, and a oversized purse that held three movies.

A few phone calls later, a soaked Taylor, Chad, and Troy appeared on the Montez's doorstep, looking so unamused that they had to go out in the middle of a thunderstorm that when Gabriella opened the front door, she had actually laughed.

Chad reached towards the coffee table to grab another slice of pizza, effectively blocking Sharpay's view of the screen. Sharpay was not pleased.

"I can't see!" the blonde girl groused, throwing a pillow in the general direction of Chad's curly head. "This is the best part!"

"Wait, this movie as a best part?" Troy asked, grinning at Sharpay and reaching across Ryan to grab the bowl of Chex Mix. Ryan surreptitiously moved the bowl just out of Troy's reach, not moving his gaze from the television the entire time. Gabriella, who was curled up on the couch on the other side of Troy, wrapped in an old green blanket, tried to refrain from laughing as Troy blindly groped for the bowl of Chex Mix.

Finally, the brown-haired athlete dove for the bowl, sprawling across Ryan's lap as he did, and taking about half of Gabriella's blanket with him. Gabriella let out a yelp - "it's cold, Troy!" - and tugged the blanket back over, ignoring the snickering coming from Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad as the movement dislodged Troy from the couch, causing the young man to fall to the floor with a thud.

Satisfied that his bowl of Chex Mix was reasonably safe from the thieving hands of others, Ryan placed the bowl on his lap, and began eating.

Chad laughed as Troy's head came up over the coffee table. "I think there are easier ways to get Ryan's attention, Troy. You of all people should know that." Troy rolled his eyes, heaving himself back up onto the couch and settling between the blond Evans twin and Gabriella.

Someone's phone ringing cut off the rest of the conversation, and Taylor blinked, reaching down into her purse, and pulling out her phone. "Oh. It's my sister." Holding the cell up to her ear, she said, "Hello?" The others watched as an exasperated expression appeared on Taylor's face. She held up one finger to the group, mouthing, "I'll be right back," before jumping from the armchair and headings towards the kitchen.

A few moments later, after her sister had confirmed that their grandparents was indeed coming to visit that weekend and that she wanted to meet "this Chuck person Taylor's been telling us about", Taylor stuffed her phone into her jacket pocket and pulled her thick dark hair into a more manageable ponytail. She had been telling her grandparents as little as decently possible about "Chuck" (she had stopped trying to correct them a long time ago), knowing that her grandmother loved to play matchmaker.

__

Which would make sense if we all weren't so taken care of already, Taylor thought to herself in amusement as she wound her way back through the house. She was surprised that Ms. Montez hadn't been there, until Gabriella had awkwardly mentioned something about her mom's boyfriend. Taylor had only nodded in understanding, cutting off the conversation before it could venture off into more uncomfortable territory.

It wasn't that Gabriella didn't like Mack Olivier - she adored him in fact, which was the problem. Gabriella still hadn't told her mom about her not-quite-new relationship, and was terrified to think what might happen if her mom and Mack found out. Taylor wasn't pressuring her - after all, only Mrs. Evans really knew what had happened nine months ago, and that's because Ryan had accidentally let it slip one day.

That had led to a rather tense argument between some of them after New Year's, and only Sharpay's stubbornness and Taylor's ability to ignore the idiocy of her friends let to peaceful amends amongst the group.

Still, there was still tension in the air, thanks to the Dawson boy. Taylor contemplated the situation - chances are they wouldn't be able to avoid the rumors that were beginning to spark. And for them to lose everything…

Taylor watched from the doorway as a moment in the movie elicited cheers from Chad and Troy, a laugh from Ryan, and shouts of protest from Sharpay and Gabriella. She watched as Ryan shot Gabriella and Troy a look of such content fondness that the idea that something like that could come shattering apart almost broke her heart. She watched as Gabriella placed her head on Troy's shoulder, saying something about, "that was silly, and you know it" and then Troy laughed, that husky, genuine sound…

Smiling, Taylor shook her head. No. She had promised Gabriella so many months ago that she refused to abandon them.

"Hey, Taylor. You're missing the best part!"

"There is no best part!"

Still…Taylor knew they were only in the eye of the storm. The real blow had yet to occur.

oOo

__

Sharpay only smiles when Taylor and Gabriella asks her where they're going. With a pillow tucked under one arm, and a blanket dragging behind, Sharpay leads the way down the hallway, ignoring her friends' protests from behind her.

"Sharpay, this is going to get us in way more trouble than coming home late," Gabriella murmurs nervously as the other girl knocks on one of the doors. A few moments later, the door opens to reveal Ryan, who blinks at the three young women standing in the doorway.

Taylor makes a face as Sharpay grins like a Cheshire cat. "I tried to stop her, but you know _how she can be…"_

"I'm not being anything," Sharpay chirps, dragging the blanket and pillow into the room. Troy, who is leaning against a wall, flicking through channels, turns and gapes at them, especially when Gabriella, with a sigh, makes herself comfortable on one of the beds. Sharpay winks. "I just thought we might as well make it a sleepover."

"Sharpay Evens, you never fail to surprise me," teases Ryan as Chad begins to splutter, the blond twin joining Gabriella on the bed. "Any good movies on?"

"Just The Ten Commandments_," Taylor notices as she heads towards the phone, preparing to dial home once again to make sure her parents weren't in a panic. And Chad throws his hands up in defeat as Gabriella and Ryan wrestle over the remote, and Troy laughs at their behavior, collapsing on the foot of the bed, and Taylor's smile grows larger as a familiar voice answers her on the other line._

Maybe…just maybe…

oOo

****

Author's Note (8 Apr 08): I didn't intend for this to be updated five months later. I apologize - my job has demanded a lot of my time and energy. Also, I've only seen the second High School Musical all the way through twice…all the way back when it first premiered in August. So some details started to get a little sketchy.

Anyway, thanks for those who enjoy reading this story, and I will try to make sure not to have you all wait another five months for an update (there are only two chapters and an epilogue left).

__

The Ten Commandments references are my memoriam to the late Charlton Heston.

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapter was taken from "Louder Than Words" from Jonathon Larson's _tick, tick…BOOM_!

oOo

__

To some, Gabriella's disposition was nothing short of heaven sent. But in reality, Gabriella knows she is no angel…she's just a girl who fell in love…


	6. Heaven

**Cardinal Directions**

_by Samurai-Nashie_

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter six is heaven

"_and you never know 'til you've reached the top if it was worth the uphill climb _…"

oOo

"Baby, you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms_…" Gabriella sings quietly, watching as the mass of Israelites halted before the tumultuous waves of the Red Sea, Rameses' army unknowingly behind them, demanding revenge and retribution. "_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_…"_

_The room is dark, lit only by the bluish-white glow of the television. The suite isn't the largest at the country club, but the beds are huge, king-size, and easily fit three people. Gabriella knows that Ryan and Troy have both fallen asleep - Troy is on her left, Ryan on her right. Ryan is sleeping on his side, using his left arm as a pillow, half-buried underneath coverlet. On her other side, Troy is still slightly upright, but has since slowly slumped over so that his tousled dark hair is resting against Gabriella's shoulder._

_Sleeping in their clothes isn't the most comfortable thing ever, and Gabriella worries vaguely about the skirt of her blue dress riding up…this is still new after all…but she quickly dismisses the thought._

_She glances over to the other bed, the one closer to the door. Chad and Taylor are both asleep, both of them are facing away from her, towards the wall, and Chad is snoring lightly, his breaths ruffling Taylor's thick, dark hair. Earlier, Sharpay had protested sharing a bed with anyone, let alone Chad and Taylor, but the size of the bed eventually muted her point, and she lays closest to Gabriella, curled in a position quite similar to her brothers, tendrils of blonde hair turning silvery-blue in the light of the television._

_Gabriella isn't that surprised that she's the only one still awake - after all, she hadn't been at the country club all day, working or rehearsing like everyone else. And the reason why she came back is sleeping next to her, slightly shifting and murmuring something incomprehensible in his sleep. She smiles and then gazes over to her right, at Ryan, who looks so ridiculously childlike with his pale blond hair and soft features, the coverlet pulled to his chin._

_Sighing, she rubs her wrist wearily._

He loves me…Ryan Evans loves me…_Gabriella thinks, remembering Ryan's earlier confession that evening. _And Troy too…what are we going to do? _Sure, it had been easy earlier, laughing along between the two boys, trying to make it fit…but she is scared. Because…how can something like that work? Her and Troy are already enough - the high school's talented sweethearts - but then to add in the brother of the school's drama queen?_

_Gabriella bites her lower lip as Charlton Heston, suited in his staple deep red rob, parts the "Red Sea" in what had once been spectacular special effects. This is not at all like her, trying to make a decision like this. She already knows she won't choose between them…but…but…_

_Oh, god, what is she going to do…?_

_Slowly, she reaches over Troy for the remote that lays on the stand between the two beds. As soon as she flips the television off, a muffled, slightly sleepy voice protests, "…was still watchin' that…"_

_Gabriella turns and smiles slightly as Chad's poofy head lifts up slightly. "You sounded like you were asleep. You were snoring."_

"…_hmm…no I wasn't…" Chad murmurs, slowly sitting up and blinking in the dark room. The only light is coming from a shaft of silvery moonlight that peaks through the thick curtains on the opposite side the room, splitting the room into two halves of shadows. It is barely enough to see by…_

_Chad yawns and then gestures to Troy and Ryan - Troy has slumped over even more due to Gabriella's earlier movement. "You guys seem comfortable."_

"_Yeah…"_

_Chad frowns slightly at Gabriella's quiet, almost reluctant response. "Gabriella?"_

_For a moment, the dark-haired soprano is very quiet, her small hands folding and unfolding like a strangely delicate dance of origami on her lap. Then, she lifts her big, dark eyes and stares across the room at Chad, her face a mixture of sadness, of shadows, moonlight and doubt._

"_Chad…what are we going to do?"_

oOo

Randy Matsui believed he was a fair principal. In fact, despite heated argumenst between his staff last year (and oh, wasn't he glad that _that _entire ordeal was behind him?), he ran a good ship, so to speak. The students liked his good-natured humor, the parents respected his tactful insight, and the teachers appreciated his gentle, but firm headship. While their school did have its share of teenage angst and drama and gossip mills, Principal Matsui did his damnedest to make sure such travesties didn't interfere with academics or get physically out of hand.

Which was why he was downright shocked when Mr. McGullyer and Mr. Egan entered into his office after having pulled in a handful of students from out of the hallways, telling him there had actually been a physical altercation while passing between classes.

Mr. Egan admitted that he wasn't quite sure what happened - the incident had taken place a few doors down from his economics class - when he saw students running past his door, and he had peeked out, only to be confronted by gasps and jeers and yelling. Mr. McGullyer, a big, sturdy man who taught sophomore history, had immediately leapt into the tussle, pulling the offending parties away from each other.

One of the secretaries knocked on the door and then poked her head in. "Randy? Are you ready to see these students?"

Mr. Matsui was not at all looking forward to prying a story out the students - there hadn't been a physical fight in the East High hallways for years, and now…this? He sighed, taking a deep breath and glanced over at his notes for the PTO meeting the next Tuesday - well, he supposed it would have to wait. "Yes, Myra. Send the first one in."

He was just putting his notes away in a folder when the door opened. He lifted his head, and a look of surprised flitted across his face. Of all the people he might have guessed that could have gotten into a fight in East High's hallways, the son of the basketball coach was definitely not on his list. "Troy?"

Those intense blue eyes lowered slightly in what could have been embarrassment, but Mr. Matsui wasn't too sure. He gestured for Troy to take a seat. "Was there anyone else?"

"Yeah. The others. Sam Dawson. He's still outside. That's it."

The bespeckled principal frowned at the clipped tone in Troy's voice - usually, the young man was so upbeat and cheerful. He cleared his throat slightly and leaned forward in his chair. "So, Troy. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Troy's eyes darted upwards and then back down before Mr. Matsui could even read his face.

"He said something out of line. Something you should never say about other people."

"So you hit him?"

Troy's head snapped up, and at first, Mr. Matsui was almost taken aback by the sheer frustration and anger in the basketball player's bright blue eyes. But as soon as it was there, it fled, and was replaced by some sort of weariness that the principal could only guess at.

"No. I didn't touch him." Troy hesitated and then glanced off at the side. "Ryan did."

"Ryan…Evans? Sharpay's brother?"

Troy nodded.

The Asian man stopped himself from whistling beneath his breath - obviously, this was something serious. He had never known the quieter of the two Evans twins would even get into a verbal argument, let alone a physical fight. Something had obviously happened to make the blond young man snap, and he had an idea that Troy knew what. "Do you know what happened, Troy?"

Troy shifted in the chair, and Mr. Matsui watched as he began to toy with a silver band on his right ring finger, the ring catching the florescent lighting of the office and making it shine dully. After a few moments of contemplative silence, Troy finally sighed and murmured, "I don't know. I came during the fight. I…I pulled Ryan away. Gabriella was there. She said Sam said something about…" He stopped there, his mouth automatically clamping shut, and then he shook his head. "I wasn't there for all of it."

The principal noticed his brief pause and narrowed his eyes slightly, leaning back in his chair. "What did Gabriella tell you?"

Troy shook his head. "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Troy…your father and I have been friends for a long time. I have known you before you even started going to this school. I can tell when you're lying, and you're lying to me now." Troy said nothing to refute this statement, although his eyes were fixed on some part of his desk that Mr. Matsui would not see himself. "Now, tell me: what happened?"

"You mean you haven't heard the rumors?"

He had. Teachers gossiped almost, but not quite, as shamefully as their students, and more than one person, especially Ms. Darbus, had noticed the sudden…shift in relationships between former enemies. He hadn't commented on it, had only heard things in passing in the teacher's lounge, clips of conversation overheard while pouring coffee…but it had been enough to enlighten him. He stared at Troy, heard the bitterness in his voice, and wondered… "Are they true?"

And then, there was that silence. Troy was biting his lip now, and looked so nervous that Mr. Matsui almost regretted asking him the question. Then, quietly, almost fatally and very reluctantly, Troy finally nodded, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Yeah. Yeah, it's true."

"Well…that's…"

"Sam, we think, figured it out sometime during the last week before the winter musical. He's been…bothering us with it since. He finally…I don't know, he did something, but someone called Gabriella…because it's both of us…they called her…" He stopped, and ran a hand through his brown locks, his bangs easily falling back across his forehead. "Ryan hit him. That's what Gabriella told me."

Mr. Matsui was very quiet, weighing the words Troy had just spoken. "Does your father…?"

"No, and I want to leave it that way," Troy snapped. He suddenly looked very tired, and sat back further in his seat. It was then that Mr. Matsui noticed worriedly that the usually tanned youth looked alarmingly pale, and there were faint, dark circles under his eyes - he looked genuinely exhausted. "Please, Mr. Matsui. I can't…_we _can't afford to…"

"Troy, if this relationship is affecting your health…"

Troy laughed, and there was something darkly bittersweet about it. "This relationship has been nothing but good for my life. Ryan and Gabriella are.…" He let out a sigh. "Listen, what Sam said - he wasn't right for saying that. It's _none _of his business."

There was a finality in the tone of his voice, and the principal of East High automatically knew that he wasn't going to get anymore answers from the captain of the basketball team. Sighing, he stood up and walked around the desk. "Well, I suppose that's it then." Troy nodded shortly, and the two exited his office, moving towards the front part where the secretaries sat, taking phone calls from parents and sorting through the mail.

He glanced at a few of the plastic chairs in front of the front desk - currently occupied by Ryan Evans, who was nursing his bruised knuckles, and Gabriella Montez, who was quietly fussing over him, berating him gently under her breath. Sulking a few chairs over was Sam Dawson, holding an ice pack to the shiner that was already appearing around his left eye. Mr. Matsui cleared his throat, and the three students looked up.

"He hit me first," Sam immediately said, and Gabriella sent him a withering look, but Ryan placed a hand on her forearm and shook his head.

"He's right. I did."

"Ryan - "

"Well, it's the truth," the blond murmured quietly, reaching up to adjust the wayward tilt of his fedora. He lifted his eyes to meet Troy, and some sort of unspoken understanding passed between them. Gabriella squeezed Ryan's hand, and the blond headed towards the door to have his own conference with the principal, leaving Troy, Gabriella, and Sam waiting outside.

Sam watched as Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder and frowned. "I can't believe you guys are serious. And I can't believe you were that easy." Gabriella shot him a hurt look, and Troy's jaw clenched, but neither of them say anything. Sam rolled his eyes, lowering the ice pack a little bit. "You know it's funny and ridiculous - I mean, that Evans kid is so _obvious _about it, the way he dresses and acts…didn't think you'd be like that too, Troy."

One of the secretaries cleared her throat, but the three students ignored her.

Troy opened his mouth to retaliate, but Gabriella beat him to punch. Her eyes were dark with barely contained anger. "How dare you. What gives you the right to spread rumors about our private lives? It is none of your business!"

Sam crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"No, it's _not _'whatever,'" Gabriella continued, getting to her feet and storming over to him. Despite her petite frame and her cherub-like features, at the moment, she looked like the angel of destruction, all golden fury and righteous indignation. This time, one of the secretaries rose to her feet, and called for Gabriella to quiet down. The dark-haired girl ignored her, still fuming at Sam, who was doing his best to ignore her, a nonchalant look appearing on his face.

"You're such a jerk. Oh, my god, you don't even _care_." Sam's silence did nothing except upset the girl even more, and tears of frustration and hurt and sheer anger sprung into her eyes. "These are people's _lives _you're messing with. You can't start a rumor one day for your amusement and then step back and watch. We are not some playthings you can pick up and use at will! How could you? _How could you_!?"

Troy reached up and gently grabbed Gabriella's wrist and pulled her back to him. The small girl was shaking with barely repressed emotion, and a tearless sob escaped from her mouth as she sank down into the chair next to Troy. Sam's eyes had widened during the brief tirade, and he couldn't even bring himself to reply - there was no witty comment that could withstand that.

Silence reigned in the room for the next few minutes until they heard the door of the principal's office open and Mr. Matsui and Ryan appeared. Mr. Matsui looked none too pleased as he gestured for Sam to come with him this time. The redheaded student glanced briefly at the trio before ducking into the room, not quite sure what he had gotten himself into.

Myra, one of the newest secretaries to be working at East High, watched the exchange with a little bit more trepidation than usual. Something strange had gripped the school recently, and she knew it was probably due to this group right in front of her. Careful to make sure that Sam Dawson didn't come storming out and starting another fight in the middle of the office, she kept one eye on the trio and another eye on the office door.

It didn't seem as if the three in front of her were paying any attention to her at all.

"Thanks for earlier, Ryan…but…"

"I know. I overreacted. But it wasn't right, what he was saying…"

Their voices lowered suddenly, and Myra could only catch snatches of what they were saying now. Slowly, she lifted her head up and watched the way they interacted with each other. Gabriella, sitting on Troy's left, her hand interwoven with his; Ryan, sitting on his other side, leaning forward, his hand resting on Troy's knee; and Troy, leaning back in his chair, eyes half-closed and…looking…oh…oh, no…she _knew _that look…

Her maternal instinct kicking in, she cleared her throat softly. "Mr. Bolton? Are you feeling okay?"

Gabriella sent a worried look towards Troy, while Ryan frowned curiously at Myra. Myra stood up, crossing from behind her desk, and walked towards the trio. Reaching out, she placed the back of her hand against the athlete's forehead and hissed in surprise. "You should go home - you're burning up."

"M'fine…" came the half-hearted protest. "Just a little tired."

"Troy…" Gabriella murmured. "She's probably right…and you've been feeling tired all week." Ryan nodded in agreement, and seemed about to say something when Mr. Matsui's door opened again, and this time, only Mr. Matsui came out. He glanced at the three students and then made a slight gesture that obviously beckoned them to the office.

Gabriella shot Ryan a worried look, and Myra quickly interpreted. "I'll call his dad up."

"No!" Troy's eyes widened, and for the first time, Myra heard a hint of extreme anxiety in his voice. "No, I'm fine. Just…don't call my dad."

"I need to speak with all three of you now," Mr. Matsui called from his door.

"We're coming - just a second," Ryan called. He glanced at Myra, and then at Troy. "Maybe we should…"

Troy shook his head. "No. No, I'm fine…just…really tired…"

"Mr. Evans, Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton. If you would."

Ryan rose to his feet, fingers brushing against the brandished silver ring on his right hand, and threw a slightly irritable look towards the principal, quickly disguising it, lest he get into more trouble. Gabriella and Troy gave him both looks - Gabriella's apprehensive and Troy's slightly removed - before the two of them followed the blond into the office, leaving the front part of the office bereft of students.

Myra sighed and sat back in her chair, glancing down at the papers that still begged to be reviewed. Uncapping a pen, she glanced once more in the direction of Mr. Matsui's door before the sound of pen scratching against paper filled the room.

oOo

"_What are we going to do?"_

_Chad rubs his shoulder and blinks wearily and looks as if can't quite comprehend what Gabriella is asking because, okay, maybe he was asleep, but only during the boring parts… "You're asking me?"_

_Gabriella sits back against the headboard, and then gestures to the two sleeping boys sandwiching her. "Do you think…I don't know, Chad…I've never…I mean Troy is my first boyfriend…"_

_Chad doesn't mean to yawn and it looks as if he might break his jaw in trying not to, but a gentle, assuring smile from Gabriella allows him to open his mouth, and then scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "That wasn't meant for you…it's just…" Gabriella nods, already knowing what he's going to say. And she would say more but she sees that it's already a struggle for the dark-skinned athlete to keep his eyes open, and quietly she begins singing her song again…_

…_and soon, Chad is nestled against Taylor's back, half-snoring and Gabriella giggles, knowing he'll vehemently deny it in the morning._

_Gabriella knows that she should get to sleep too - after all, they probably have to be out of the suite by some ungodly hour in the morning and get home and explain everything to their parents - but her mind is still running a mile a minute, and, sleeping between two people is very different…especially since those two people are two teenage boys…both of whom love her and…_

…_and Gabriella pauses. Troy says he loves her and Ryan says he love her, and she knows she loves Troy. She knows she loves him very much - but Ryan? She likes Ryan. She likes Ryan a lot - because he was like a good and more humble version of Sharpay, and his smiles are so genuine and honest…yes, she likes Ryan. But love? Love is such a difficult word to…_

"_You're thinking too loud."_

_Gabriella blinks, and then finds lightly-dusted blue eyes gazing up at her just over the edge of the coverlet. Ryan laughs quietly. "Yes, you. Why are you thinking about stuff in the dark? When it's almost two in the morning?"_

"_I'm not sure," Gabriella murmurs, still not quite ready to sink underneath the covers and fall asleep. She had been successfully avoiding this all until now and the thought of confronting it scares her more than anything and what happens if she says yes and Troy says no or if she says no and Troy says yes or if they both say no, and then, oh god, poor Ryan…but would they be doing it out of pity?_

"_I won't be mad." And ah, right there. Gabriella knows what he's talking about, and Ryan knows that she knows, and his lips quirk up into a sleepy, resigned smile. "I won't be angry because I know it's asking a lot. I know what you guys mean to each other, and I wouldn't want to come between that."_

"_Ryan…"_

_The blond young man sits up slightly and scratches his ear and Gabriella can't tell whether it's in embarrassment or just a reflex…it's too dark to be sure. "You and Troy…you guys have something special. And, I don't know…I wanted…" He trails off, and he glances in the direction of the darkened television, the moonlight turning his eyes an intense silver. "I wanted it too."_

_Gabriella looks down at the coverlet separating them, dark waves brushing across her cheeks as she lowers her head. There is something in Ryan's voice that hurts to listen to…something so honest, so fragile…and she wants it not to break. She wants it to be there always, to be stronger, to be defiant. She reaches out and places her hand on his shoulder. "Ryan…you're an amazing person."_

"_I've heard this speech before," the blond twin says with a wry, sad smile._

_And there is such an acceptance of something in his voice that Gabriella's heart almost breaks. She offers Ryan a small smile. "Have you ever heard it all the way through?"_

_Ryan gives her a curious look._

_Gabriella smiles and leans forward, resting her forehead against Ryan's and closing her eyes. "Ryan, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever meet. You're sweet and considerate and you always want to see other people happy before you. And I love swing dancing with you." She hears Ryan chuckle, and a smile dimples her features. "You remind a lot of Troy, but you're your own person, Ryan. And I'm so glad I was able to meet you and get to know that person."_

_She opens her eyes and looks directly into Ryan's. "I'm thankful for that." She pulls away slightly and watches as the corner of the young man's mouth tilts up into the infamous Evans smirk, seen more often on his sister, but somehow, it is far more endearing on Ryan. She giggles and sits back further, scooting under the covers and almost jostling Troy, who murmurs something inaudible under his breath._

_She notices Ryan peering just over her shoulder at the sleeping brown-haired basketball captain, and laughs. "He can sleep through anything."_

"_Know from experience?"_

_Somehow, Gabriella supposes she should be offended by that, but she only rolls her eyes, tucking the coverlet up to her shoulder. "You should know a girl never kisses and tells." Ryan chuckles, shifting further underneath the covers. Gabriella surmises that he probably doesn't like to be cold, from the way he's gripping the coverlet._

"_You were singing earlier."_

"_I was."_

"_You like that song?"_

_Gabriella hums in response. "Yeah. I do. It's perfect, you know?" Ryan looks as if he's contemplating that, and Gabriella tries not to laugh because…it feels so right…this moment, right here, between Ryan and Troy…two people she cares…Gabriella stops._

_She does._

_She cares. A lot._

Oh…oh, I do. That's…strange. _But then Ryan says something and she's laughing and Sharpay sleepily grumbles something from across the room about trying to get some sleep and Troy shifts restlessly behind her and the two quickly quiet down. Heads together, foreheads almost touching - such an intimate moment, sharing secrets, laughing at jokes…_

_And it feels right…it feels right to be here right both of them…_

"_Gabriella?"_

_The dark-haired girl smiles, burying her face deeper into huge pillows. "Hmmm?"_

"_I'm glad you came tonight."_

"_Me, too."_

_Then, Chad groans and mutters something that sounds particularly distressing if they wanted to keep living and Taylor murmurs something that sounds like an agreement. Ryan and Gabriella share somewhat guilty looks before bursting into hushed laughter. But no one says anything and Gabriella suspects that they've probably gone back to sleep…after all, it is after two o' clock._

_But even then, she lets out a jaw-cracking yawn, and Ryan is trying not to laugh at her, and Gabriella is blushing, glad that it's dark enough that he can't see it. "I guess I'm…"_

"_Yeah, it's been…"_

"_One of those days," Gabriella finished, closing her eyes, feeling Troy's warm breath against her neck as he turns again in his sleep. "But…it always gets better…"_

"_Hm-hmm…"_

_And then, somewhere between sleeping and dreaming, and Gabriella isn't quite sure she hears this right…but…in between darkness and light, between moonlight and daylight…she hears someone softly whisper…_

"_Good night, Gabriella."_

oOo

He can tell that Sharpay was a little annoyed with the lack of available channels in the hospital room. Underneath her arm was her pink portable DVD player, and he has an idea that her silver Kathy Van Zeeland purse with all its dangling jeweled charms was currently stuffed with what she and Ryan had called "recovery" movies - though Troy didn't exactly care to watch _Roman Holiday _for the fourth time within one month.

He didn't tell the blonde that even as she crossed the room, dropped her purse in the chair, and gave him a hardened look.

"Are you still dying? Are your blood levels okay? Are you feeling queasy?"

Troy raised an eyebrow. "I was hospitalized for exhaustion, Sharpay, not cancer or pregnancy." Sharpay snorted, and with her typical flounce, collapsed in a chair, easily twisting her body so not to crush her purse. "How was school? I'm guessing you don't happen to have any homework from the teachers in your purse at all." Sharpay snorted, and Troy peered at her questioningly. "What movies this time?"

"_The Best Years of Our Lives_, _The Maltese Falcon_, _The Sixth Sense_, and _Die Hard_." Troy grinned, already knowing which movie Chad had chosen for him, and knew that his best friend had probably argued long and hard to prevent Troy from being regulated to watching another two hours of Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck running around Rome and falling in love.

Sharpay caught the look and rolled her eyes. "I swear, you boys…" She set her purse on the ground and placed the DVD player on top of it, and then gestured to the table by the window which was currently loaded down with get-well cards and flowers and balloons. "Someone sure is popular."

"You'd think that with the truth out, everyone would have run screaming in the opposite direction," Troy said with a laugh that was both amused and a bit saddened. Sharpay averted her gaze, and the brown-haired athlete sighed, turning to gaze out the window towards the sky. "How's that whole situation coming, anyway?"

"Good. Bad. Fair. Take your pick." Sharpay leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, stretching her long, slim legs out in front of her. "No use running damage control now that everyone knows. A lot of the freshmen and sophomores are freaked out by it, some of the juniors are a little wary, and the senior class is split." Sharpay examined her pink-tinted nails with an air of snobbery that Troy already knew was an act - her dark eyes were stormy with more than annoyance. "I mean, the star of the basketball team and the Einsteinette was one thing…but the star of the basketball team, the Einsteinette, _and _the drama king is completely and totally different."

"Glad to know that some people still think it's strange." Troy laughed. "Man, I thought my dad…" He trails off and shakes his head, a sad smile now appearing on his face, and Sharpay feels something in her stomach clench. "Can you believe that he was more mad about the fact that I felt like I had to hide it than the fact that I was in relationship with both of them?"

Sharpay snickered, scratching her arm absently. "Yeah, well, parents are weird like that. My mom thinks it's…" she pitched her voice into the sing-songy tone of Mrs. Evans, "'oh my goodness, the cutest thing ever!'"

Troy grinned. "Yeah, she would."

The two fall into a companionable silence until Sharpay rises to her feet, picking up the DVD player, and tucking it between get-well cards from the Wildcats and from Ms. Darbus. "Here you go, Troy Bolton. I'm going to have to get out of here - I have an audition I need to get to. Ryan and Gabriella will probably swing by soon - Gabriella went out to lunch with her mom and Mack and Ryan was sorting through college acceptance letters…" Her voice catches on that, and Troy offers her a reassuring smile.

"The Julliard thing?"

"The Julliard thing now has a big Berkley thing attached to it."

Troy watched as Sharpay bit her bottom lip - a rare sign of distress on the usually ridiculously confident thespian - and sighed inwardly.

Of course, with college applications long since past due and the inevitable acceptance (or rejection) letters streaming through the mail, it was only natural that they were now faced with a crisis that no one had foreseen - separation. None was felt more deeply between the two twins - Ryan had been accepted at the famed New York college for the arts, while Sharpay had not been. Rather, the more outgoing of the two had been accepted at another choice - Berkley.

In other words, as far away as possible from her twin while staying within the country.

Troy quickly changes the conversation, knowing that although Sharpay Evans pretended not to have any feelings, he knew much better. After all, after spending nearly the entire year protecting them, she had become very much like a sister. A strangely overbearing, overdramatic sister, but still… "Hey, Sharpay. The doctor said I can probably get out of here tomorrow morning. Do you guys want to go shopping?"

Sharpay's narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Me and Gabriella's version of shopping or you and Chad's version?"

Troy chuckled. "Yours - within reason."

"Hmph. Deal. No complaining though. Gabriella's been worried about you, and Ryan has been wearing grooves in the floor with all his pacing - the mahogany floors, might I add."

"You haven't?"

Sharpay smiled - a genuine smile, liking all the sarcasm and pretentiousness that usually filtered through her features. "Chad, Taylor, and I are your friends, and we love you. But Ryan and Gabriella…you guys have something different. And they fuss like mother hens whenever you so much as sneeze." Then, she smirked, laying a hand on her hip as she shrugged her shoulder into the crook of her elbow. "So tell them to knock it off when they come here. They're only allowed to be annoying when you're dying."

Troy grinned, and Sharpay leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheeks before shouting a "Toodles!", disappearing through the door.

The moment hospital room had disappeared and she was sure Troy could no longer hear her heeled sandals on the linoleum floor, Sharpay sighed and drummed her fingers against the side of her purse. She hadn't wanted to lie - the school was not taking it well at all. Most of their closest friends had been surprised about the details of what they had suspected since the beginning of the school year.

But damn - if only once else was so understanding. At least the freshmen and the sophomores were still mostly unaware of the rumors, but the juniors and seniors could be cruel in their comments. Fortunately, Sharpay's sharp tongue was being put to extensive use, and Ryan and Gabriella had since honed their glares on Sam Dawson. Troy collapsing near the end of a school day had been the last straw, and Chad and Taylor were making no qualms about who to blame for that.

It really had been strange - worrying about everybody and everything and not taking enough care of himself, as Gabriella had mused the other night when she, Sharpay and Ryan had visited. Having Coach Bolton not react the way that had thought he might had been a good thing though, and helped more than any of them could have possible appreciated.

Still…

She glanced down at her purse as she arrived at the elevators, and tugged at a golden strand of hair.

Things would be better once they were together again.

Hopefully.

oOo

_Troy wakes up with his face buried in a mass of thick, dark hair and he blinks, sitting up. The thin, grayish strands of early, early dawn were just beginning to creep through the curtains, and brought only the faint bit of light into the room. Most of the room still lays in shadows, but the very tiniest of light somehow manages to glint off Ryan's sun-kissed hair and Gabriella's olive skin tone. The two are still sleeping, and probably won't wake up anytime soon…_

_Troy yawns, eyes focusing on the clock that sits on the stand between the two beds. 5:01. Still early. Way too early, in fact._

_Glancing over at the other three still sleeping in the bed, he recalls the conversation from the night before. Frowning, he brushes a messy strand of dark brown hair from his eyes and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He hates sleeping in jeans._

_Rising, he walks over to the curtains and moves them to the side slightly, and gazes down at the golf courses that stretch in front of the grand, dark blue New Mexican mountains, still smoky and hazy in the early morning fog._

_He sighs and looks down at his hands and then towards the two people who had been with him in the bed that night._

_And he remembers._

_Damn._

oOo

**Author's Note **(7 May 08): One chapter left, and then an epilogue. Not much to say for this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy and that some of your questions have been answered.

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapters was taken from "There's a Fine, Fine Line" from _Avenue Q_.

oOo

_The mountains and the earth never waver in the face of the wind, and Troy knows that whatever he decides, he has to decide for certain…and the future as he knows it and the people who has known will depend on the firmness of that judgment…_


	7. Earth

**Cardinal Directions**

_by Samurai-Nashie_

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter seven is earth

"_I'll hold thee closely as we say good-bye and keep your image in my memory's eye_…"

oOo

_Troy doesn't believe he's irrational, but a part of his mind is panicking._

_He glances around the room once again - everyone is still asleep and the clock sitting on the nightstand glares its numbers in a stunning blue - and then heads towards the door. Suddenly, despite the fact that this is a suite and, of course, all the rooms at the country club are enormous, he suddenly feels a wave of claustrophobia sweep over him. Lowering his brows at that thought, he quickly slips on his tennis shoes (and winces slightly at the memory of Italian imports), pulls the main door open, and disappears into the hallway._

_The spacious mahogany walls and the floral-printed carpet underneath calm his nerves a bit more, and he takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes. With a quiet yet firm click, the door to the suite closes behind him, and Troy finds himself alone in the warmly-lit hallway - obviously no expense had been spared in order to avoid the garishly bright fluorescents that were the staple of other hotels. Troy adjusts his shirt - he is a little bit surprised it isn't more wrinkled than it was, seeing as how he slept in it._

_Carefully looking both ways and try to decide which is the best exit, he hurries to his right, hooking his thumbs into his jeans, his mind racing._

_Did he really…did they really…oh, man, what in the world were they thinking!?_

_There may have been some magic in the air the previous night, something that forced him to say what he thought the others wanted to hear. But…he felt traces of it, traces of the sureness still clinging to his thoughts, traces of that feeling of "right" that had permeated the group. He wants to groan and bang his head against something and clear this thoughts, but knows in the end it will be pointless._

_Troy glances briefly in the direction of the lobby, but knows he doesn't want to go there - too many questioning looks, too many answers to questions he wasn't sure about…or was it the other way around? Rather, he ducks into one of the smaller hallways, following the gold-plated instructions that shimmered mutely in the light, and heads towards the courts._

_When he emerges outside, he is briefly stunned by the crisp breeze that is blowing across the golf courses from over the mountains that sit looming on the horizon. Dawn is now less than a whisper away, and the grayish light of the ending night is disappearing into the pale pink-gold of early morning. Troy lets out another breath he didn't know he had been holding and crosses over to half-court, just off to the side. Someone, it seems, had taken up an impromptu game the night before and failed to put the equipment back - two basketballs lay off to the side, lightly covered in dew._

_Troy picks one of them up, the easy, familiar weight a comfort to his mind. This is something he knows makes sense, something that is uncomplicated, something that he can trust._

_And the feeling of fear and uncertainty leaves him almost shivering._

_He bounces the ball against the pavement. Thunk. Thunk. Yes, he knows this. And even though Gabriella may gently tease him about it sometimes, and even though Taylor proclaimed that she thought most athletics were a waste of mental powers, whenever he steps onto the court, it feels like he's coming home. It feels right…_

…_almost as right as last night. Perfection._

"_No," he murmurs, shaking his head. "That's not right. It can't be right. It can't…" He aims and shoots, and the balls gracefully slides through the net, landing with an echoing thunk. He goes to retrieve it, running a hand through his dark hair. It is not supposed to be this hard. He loves Gabriella, and had felt so deserted and alone when…but then, last night…and now, Ryan says…_

_Troy lets out a groan of frustration and aims once again._

"_This must be your favorite thing to do to help you think."_

_He misses - the basketball hits the rim and goes flying off to half-court, landing on the ground in series of staccato thuds. He turns, and sees the first pale white rays of the morning sun illuminate Ryan's hair. Troy smiles slightly, though he knows that his heart isn't really in it. "You're not wearing a hat."_

_Ryan shrugs. "Too early." He then gives Troy a long, steady look as if he's studying him, and Troy…well, it is slightly disturbing to be the recipient of such a cool, thoughtful gaze, but there's nothing…wrong in that. "What are you doing out here so early? It's not even six yet."_

"_I was thinking."_

"_About what?"_

_Questions again…with answers that Troy is afraid to give…no, not afraid…something else…something far more dangerous, something far more vulnerable…_

"_Everything."_

oOo

Derby Evans and Lucille Bolton snapped the pictures at the same time, much to the dismay of the two young men in front of them.

"No fair!"

"Ah! My retinas!

"Ducky, don't make that face. You and Chad look so handsome!"

"We look exactly alike," noted Chad as he tried once again to fit his crimson graduation mortarboard on top of his mess of curls, blinking flashing lights out of his eyes. Derby only harrumphed, standing with one hand on her hip and the other dangling her camera in her hand. Well, she honestly couldn't help but feel that swell of pride - her babies and their little friends were graduating! It was a mother's dream come true (well, right next to watching them either get married or having little babies of their own, but Derby didn't exactly want _that _right away).

Standing off to the side, Sharpay was fiddling away on her cellphone, obviously trying to get in contact with the one missing member of their group - Gabriella, who had been MIA ever since the swarm of friends had descended on the Evans' house at eight in the morning. Now, waiting just outside the school foyer, the dark-haired girl was still missing and no one could get in contact with her. "Gabriella, it's me. You know, I always wondered what the point of having a cellphone is when you never have it on when people are trying to call you. Seriously, we need to talk about that. And we've been waiting here for you for the past half-hour. We've got to be at the school in, like, five minutes."

Taylor made a face and gave Troy a look. "I'm sorry, was I not around for the announcement that time had been condensed by thirty percent?"

Troy laughed and glanced at his watch. "You know Sharpay - trained in the theatre, and the theatre waits for no one."

Sharpay glared at all of them before finishing her message with, "Just hurry up, okay? Ryan and Troy need their arm candy." Ryan squawked in protest as Sharpay hung up the phone with a satisfied smile, and Troy scratched his neck in confused embarrassment. Derby only clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"Sharpay…"

"Oh, it's harmless, Mother," the blonde drama queen said with a bright grin. "They both know it's true."

Chad snorted. "We _all _know it's true."

"Traitor!"

"Oh, how lovely to see you again!" a dramatic voice called from just a few feet further, and Ms. Darbus descended on the group in a flurry of silken scarves and perfume and enough dramatic persona to fill the Metropolitan Opera House ten times over. Derby and Lucille shared looks, and Derby stepped forward to shake the teacher's hand.

"Ms. Darbus! You're looking well!"

"Well, yes, yes," the other woman said brightly, glancing just at the knot of five students behind her. "I must say, I might be very tempted to cry, seeing as these young hatchlings have finally strengthened their wings to fly away from the nest, and to experience the world on their own." Lucille looked a tad bit confused by the metaphor, but Derby, already used to it, only smiled.

"I know. Thrilling, isn't it?"

"Astonishing."

Lucille struggled not to laugh, and then turned to the other five who had fallen into their own conversation. Crossing over to her son, and finding fault with the way his collar was adjusted, she automatically began to straighten it. Ignoring Troy's protests, she also fixed his tie, the drape of the graduation gown, his hair…

"Mom!"

"Well, you can't look slouchy on your graduation day," Lucille noted with a sharp eye. She then glanced at Chad. "You would do well to straighten up to though I'm not sure what we're going to do with your cap. Didn't your mother tell you to cut your hair before graduation?"

Chad wrinkled his nose. "Not you too, Mrs. Bolton. Me and my mom had a long enough…ah…discussion last night about that."

"A discussion, hmmm?"

"Yeah…well…you know how my mom can be…"

Lucille only smiled sympathetically - oh, yes. She very much knew how Carolyn Danforth could be. Stepping back slightly, she turned to look at Ryan, who was gently berating his teacher how Gabriella was not "arm candy" and Sharpay replying that Ryan should "come off it" and "it was just a joke". Lucille crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Ducky…"

The blond young man paused in the middle of his argument and turned to Troy's mother. "Yes?"

"Stop arguing with your sister. After all, she looks so adorable today in all that pink."

Sharpay's jaw dropped. "Adorable!?"

Ryan, Troy, and Taylor burst into laughter at the horrified expression on Sharpay's face. Chad snickered and made a comment how pink and red clashed, which only served to get him a swipe on the shoulder by Sharpay who threatened to really cut off Chad's hair, "not like during prom night, but I swear Chad Danforth, I will! And I will sell your hair on eBay!"

"Well, I'll let you kids be," Lucille said, leaning up to kiss her son on the cheek (and thinking once again how tall he had gotten within the past year). "I'm going to go find your dad. Even if Gabriella isn't here soon, you five don't be late getting into the auditorium." Troy nodded in acquiescence, and Lucille joined Derby, who was just finishing her conversation with Ms. Darbus.

The two women kissed each other on both cheeks before Ms. Darbus headed down one of the hallways, and Derby turned to Lucille with an amused smile on her face. "She's an acquired taste. If Sharpay and Ryan hadn't insisted on being in every musical or theatrical performance at every school they went to, I'm not sure I ever would have met, let alone get to like her."

"She's very…" Lucille trailed off as they began heading up the stairs towards the auditorium. Derby only nodded, rummaging through her purse and pulling out a compact mirror, quickly checking her reflection before snapping it shut. "Well, theatre draws theatre, I suppose."

Derby laughed. "Of course. That's how it always is, isn't it?"

The two woman entered into the auditorium where dozens upon dozens of other parents, family members, and friends sat. East High's auditorium was gigantic and when the decision came about where to have the graduation ceremony, their own auditorium had won hands down. After all, five years ago it had been remodeled for the sake of graduation purposes - of course, the size still limited the number of people that could come. Even though the graduating class wasn't ridiculously large at one hundred and seventy-five, the auditorium could only seat five hundred, leaving each student with only two invitations. The rest of the seats went to the staff. (Some of the students with larger families were considerably upset over the rule, but later-planned parties eventually made up for it).

Derby Evans was thrilled though - even though having the graduation in the school wasn't exactly her first choice (the local parks were looking so lovely in the early southwestern summer, it was a shame not to have them there). She was sure that by now the twins were sick of having to take pictures - after all, Derby had been taking them ever since they had woken up at that morning (oh, Sharpay had not been pleased with that picture at all).

The mother smiled as she and Lucille found their seats next to Jack and Vance. A few rows ahead and just off to the left were the Danforths, with Chad's little sister Nadia bouncing on Carolyn's lap. Carmen Montez was nowhere to be seen, neither was her daughter nor her beau, Mack Olivier. Still, Derby highly doubted that they would miss the most important event in Gabriella's life (so far).

Her eyes wandered over to the Boltons, who were deep in conversation - Ryan had told her that the pair had taken the news rather well a few scant months ago. Despite all the stereotypes that one might associate with being the coach of the basketball team and the father of the star athlete, Jack Bolton was no prude, and his wife, while a firm believer in certain ideals, was not about to abandon her son because of his…unique relationship with Gabriella and Ryan.

Glancing down at her program, Derby gently tapped her husband on the wrist with it. "Darling, how were the dinner arrangements?" The Lava Springs owner's lips quirked into an amused smile.

"Taken care of already," he noted. "You informed the Boltons and the Danforths, right?"

"Of course - and John McKessie," Derby said, pretending shock. "And I was able to get a hold of Carmen before today so she and Mack said that they'd love to come."

"Now let's just hope the children don't have any plans of their own," Vance noted with a dry smirk. "We gave them prom - don't you think that was enough?"

Derby tapped her fingers against his watch as the lights begin to dim in the auditorium and the school's orchestra and band began to start up with the school's anthem. "We never did get the full story of why they didn't come home until eleven in the morning…"

As hushed whispers to quiet down ran rampant through the auditorium, Vance only cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Knowing kids these days, I really don't think we'll ever get the full story."

Derby still wasn't quite sure if she should be worried by that…

The beginning of the commencement ceremony was, as was the staple for all graduation ceremonies, almost overly drawn out and long. It started with a speech from the principal, Mr. Matsui, followed by a speech given by the vice-principal, the three guidance counselors, and the president of the PTA. Quickly on the heels of that was speech by the senior class president - a cheerful, energetic young man who brought some humor to the dry spell - followed the presenting of the class gift.

The senior chorus, along with a handful of juniors and sophomores, quickly sang through "Seasons of Love", and, even though it seemed as if there would be no end to the speeches, Mr. Matsui rose to the podium once again.

"Thank you all for that lovely rendition. Weren't they great?" The audience clapped accordingly, and Mr. Matsui beamed. "Now, before we get to the most important part of this ceremony…"

"There's more?" Derby heard Jack stage-whisper to his wife, and saw her jab him in the ribs for the comment.

"…we now ask you to give your attention to our valedictorians and our salutatorian - Mr. Alex Fisher, Miss Taylor McKessie, and Miss Gabriella Montez." The students all clapped, though it was quieter than when it first started - the lack of enthusiasm was beginning to tire the crowd who just wanted to hurry up and graduate already. Derby did not envy any of the three students who were about to give their speeches.

The first student to go - Alex Fisher - got right up to the podium, and immediately began spouting a poem that Derby quickly identified as Browning. Judging from the hushed murmurs of confusion around her, she concluded that not everyone had quickly jumped to that conclusion and were quickly lost in the young man's extended metaphors and twisting illustrations and irrelevant personal experiences. Derby saw Jack briefly glance at his watch (and watched as Lucille pointedly dug her elbow into his side again), and smiled at her own husband, who was watching the ceremony with all of his attention (despite the fact that she knew he must have been bored senseless).

Taylor was next, arriving to the podium to the unenthusiastic applause that had followed Alex. Her speech was a tad more lively, complimented with the girl's usual dry sense of humor and quick wit. She didn't relate any experiences that the rest of her classmates didn't know about, and rather drew on common happenings, inside jokes that had her peers laughing or murmuring in agreement.

"Now _she _is an excellent speaker," Vance noted in his wife's ear.

Derby nodded in agreement. "Maybe _she _should have tried out for theatre."

After her speech, Taylor quickly strode away from the podium with applause ringing in her ears, flashing Gabriella a grin and a thumbs-up before sitting down. Derby couldn't help but notice that Gabriella looked like a dear caught in the headlights - despite last year's winter musical and the fall play and this year's musical, Gabriella still had the faint tendency of sheer stage fright.

Walking up to the podium, she settled her papers, and then looked out into the audience. "Hi, everyone…um…I'm sorry. I really don't have a big speech or anything, and I'm really no good at these kind of things." She took a deep, shaky breath and then glanced back into the darkened crowd again. "Wow. It seems that some of the most…significant events in my time at this high school have been on stage. It all started with the audition last year that…" A small smile appeared on her face, "…that completely changed the school around, whether we all liked it or not."

There was laughter in the audience, followed by quick hushing. Gabriella giggled slightly, lowering her head to hide the blush that was forming across her cheeks.

"When…Troy and I sang last year at the auditions and callbacks, we had no idea how much we would grow up over the next year and half…the people we'd meet, the changes we'd make, the things that we would do. And all of us…we're standing here now, probably just waiting to hurry up and graduate. But before we do…before we do any of that, lets look back on all the things that made these four years, or if you're like me, one and a half years, and think that this so far has been the best time in our lives. Look at the people we've met, the friends that are sitting here - they've all experienced the same things that you and I have."

A few people snickered in the audience, and surprisingly Gabriella caught it. Derby winced inside (she remembered Ryan telling her that the senior class wasn't exactly jumping for joy when their secret had been revealed). But rather than stumble over her next words, she quietly corrected herself, "Well, maybe not everything. But I guess some of you can't be as lucky as I was to find not one, but two incredible people to share those things with."

_That _shut up the troublemakers.

Gabriella paused, and bit her bottom lip as if she were struggling to find the right words. "And even though it hasn't all been good - it _couldn't _always be good - would we trade it for anything? Right here, right now, this is the culmination of everything we are, good and bad. Every memory, every conversation, every lunch, every kiss…this is both an end and a beginning. And I want to thank every single person, good and bad, for what you've given me. Thank you for making me grow and thanking you for giving me the best thing in my life. Thank you, and everyone?" She smiled, big, dark eyes glowing with something that Derby couldn't pinpoint from so far away. "Congratulations."

There was a brief moment of stunned silence before the graduating class erupted in applause, partly self-gratifying and partly excitement over the shy girl's speech (the loudest perpetrators seemed to be Troy and Chad who were only sitting five seats away from each other). Vance laughed softly underneath his breath. "When did that happen?"

Derby tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Probably sometime after the whole Sam Dawson thing. Not every one is so kind and accepting to their relationship - they had to develop thick skin and quick."

Vance frowned at that thought.

The rest of the ceremony passed uneventfully, and soon the students were passing across the stage receiving their diplomas. Despite warnings to not applaud anyone until everyone had gotten their diplomas, every time someone's name was announced, their fellow classmates cheered and hollered and yelled and Derby was beginning to think it was going to next to impossible to leave the auditorium without a migraine pounding at her temples (especially after Troy, the ever popular basketball captain, had his name called - Derby wasn't sure there was that much yelling at a Beatles concert…).

Thirty minutes later, after all the names had been called and Mr. Matsui announced the newly graduated students (only one or two of the students actually threw their carps into the air), the auditorium was hurriedly vacated - the students exited through the stage doors while family and friends exited through the bad. And honestly, Derby couldn't have been more glad - yes, the room was huge and ventilated, but even then, it was starting to get a little stuffy.

As she, Vance, and the Boltons emerged onto the school's front entranceway, surrounded by other family members and friends of various students, Derby caught sight of a familiar face, escorted by a tall, handsome man who looked decidedly "Californian." She gently tapped her husband's elbow. "It's Carmen Montez, dear."

Vance turned just as Carmen and Mack joined them, both of them clearly bewildered and out-of-breath. "Don't tell me you two missed the entire ceremony."

"Oh, no," said Carmen, glancing at Mack. "We were just…slightly distracted on our way here."

Mack grinned. "Actually, we did manage to get Gabriella out of here on time - John swung by to get her since he was running late too. She didn't need to be late on account of us."

"I suppose I shouldn't ask why," Jack commented with a raised brow, and Lucille, having already perfected this move, jabbed her husband in the ribs with more finality than she had before during the graduating. Carmen and Mack shared a look before Mack leaned down and whispered something in the woman's ear. She nodded and then smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. Where are the kids?"

"Probably crying and hugging each other in the back," Derby noted. "I'll go find them to make sure that they're headed to the restaurant at six." She quickly departed from the group with a quick kiss to her husband's cheek, weaving her way amongst the students and their family and a handful of their friends. Some of the staff were also littered amongst the crowd, as well as a handful of students in the grades lower than the now graduated students.

Derby quickly strode down the lengthy hallways, her yellow stiletto shoes clacking on the linoleum and echoing down the hall (Sharpay hadn't received her fashion sense from nowhere, after all), and headed towards the music room. Other than the stage, it was the only room with a grand piano in it, and Derby only knew it because Ryan had led her there after a musical in his sophomore year.

She heard their voices before she saw them.

"I see Gabriella snapped," Chad was saying.

"I didn't," came the laughing response. "It's just…I mean, it's graduation day. It was time to bury the hatchet. And I wasn't lying - some people aren't as lucky as me. I have two great guys in my life."

"And to think - I only have Chad."

"Hey!"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone earlier? I called you, like, fifty times."

"My battery died. I'm sorry, Sharpay."

There was a pause, followed by yelling. "Hey! Why'd you take that picture? I wasn't ready!"

"Ugh, I probably blinked."

"It's called candid for a reason, Taylor."

"Ryan, let me tell you one thing. I don't believe in candid."

This comment was followed for laughter and shouting and the keys of the piano being pressed into a nonsensical melody.

Derby listened just outside the door, and then smiled. Well, she supposed she could leave them for a few more minutes as they all basked in the afterglow of their graduation

After all, at the end of summer, they would have no choice but to say good-bye.

oOo

_Troy can't help but feel guilty when Ryan looks at him. "Everything?"_

_And how can there be so much unwanted accusation in that one word? Troy feels like a hypocrite and he doesn't know why. Or rather, he does know why but he certainly doesn't want to say any of that aloud. So instead he walks over to middle of the court and retrieves the basketball, tossing it back and forth in his hands as he carefully constructs his next question. "Ryan…why would you…I mean, after everything that happened this summer…why me?"_

_Ryan raises an eyebrow - and the expression is so similar to Sharpay's that Troy is almost surprised to remember that despite the radically different personalities, the two are still twins. "Huh. I thought I said that last night."_

"_You did. But…" Troy aims and scores a point, and the basketball falls to the ground, bouncing to a stop but he makes no effort to recover it. "It's a little sudden, isn't it?"_

_Ryan shrugs. "I can't give you an easy answer, Troy. Especially when I really can't answer it myself. I don't know - when it comes to these kind of feelings, do they really need long drawn out explanations? I've had a crush on Gabriella since the end of the school year, and through Gabriella and that whole mess this summer, I fell in love with you." He scratches his wrist absently, and glances toward the unmoving basketball. "I don't expect you to return those feelings."_

_That hurts. Troy doesn't know why - but it does. He rubs the back of his neck absently, and sighs. "Listen, Ryan…okay, I'll admit it. It's weird because it seemed to come out of nowhere. I mean, it was just…last night…" Troy shakes his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "A lot of freaky stuff happened this summer, and a lot of us grew up a little bit more. And while I was acting like a jerk, you took care of Gabriella. So I guess I'm responsible for how you feel towards her and me."_

"_I'm sorry for your burden," notes Ryan dryly._

"_Hey, I'm trying, okay?" Troy replies back a bit irritably. "What you feel towards me and Gabriella - I meant what I said last night. You shouldn't have to hide those feelings."_

"_So why are you making such a big deal out of it?"_

_Troy lets out a breath, blowing his bangs up. "Honestly? It scares the hell out of me." Ryan's eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to respond to that, but Troy quickly waves a hand in front of him, shaking his head. "Not the way you're thinking. But, god, Ryan - I almost lost her this summer. When she left the job…I honestly thought it was over. And then my best friend was brushing me off on top of it? That hurt more than anything ever could. And last night, you say that you…" Troy looks off to the side, refusing to meet Ryan's eyes. "I don't want people to get that close to me if all I ever do is hurt them. That's why I'm scared - I don't want anyone else to get hurt.'_

_There is a long moment of complete silence, and Troy almost wonders if Ryan is still there…_

"_You're an idiot, Bolton."_

_Okay, so he didn't expect _that_._

"_You think that relationships are supposed to be easy?" Ryan reprimands, crossing his arms. "That it's going to be kissing and spouting love poems and having everything always work out because it's all in the name of love? You've been watching way too many old-school musicals. It doesn't work that way in real life. People get hurt, people get angry, people get sad. And sometimes it doesn't all work out in the end."_

"_But…"_

"'_But' nothing. You learn from those experiences. And it makes you stronger - and I know it sounds clichéd, but it's true." Ryan sighs and walks over to the basketball, beginning to dribble it. "And if you're not willing to make any kind of relationship work, then maybe you're not the guy I thought I fell in love with."_

_Troy's jaw drops. "Hey, I'm still the same guy."_

"_No, you're way too angsty." Ryan smirks and shoots the basketball into the basket with ease (and Troy thinks this is ridiculous - is the Evans twin good at almost every sport he tried? Geez…). "I thought my sister was supposed to be the overdramatic one."_

"_I'm not overdramatic."_

"_Prima donna."_

"_Hey!"_

_Troy makes a grab for the basketball but Ryan easily avoids him with a huge smile on his face. "Come on, Troy. As the captain of the basketball team, I'd expect you to be better than that."_

_Troy growls and finds himself abruptly pulled into a game of one-on-one, and dammit, it's not fair that the quieter Evans twin should be so good as the game (exactly where in the world is he pulling all of these athletic moves from!?) and Troy finds himself playing almost as if he were playing against Chad, except he knows how Chad moves, but Ryan is a completely different story._

_So when Ryan is able to easily maneuver his way around the court and score more points than Troy is willing to admit, Troy finds himself decidedly impressed. "Where did you learn how to play?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, here and there."_

"_Uh-huh. Are those the same two places you learned how to play baseball and wrestling?"_

_Ryan grins. "Well, the wrestling comes from having to beat up my cousins." He wrinkles his nose as he aims for a three-pointer. "I think they didn't like that me and Sharpay did a lot of stuff without them. But what do you expect - we're twins."_

"_The most unalike twins ever."_

_Ryan rolls his eyes and shoots, and the basketball easily swings through the net, and the bounces out of bounds. Neither of the two boys makes an effort to go retrieve it. By now, the sun is much further up on the horizon, and the brilliant pink, blue, and gold collars of dawn are beginning to wane into their much more subdued tones. "We should probably head back in before the others think we've been kidnapped…or something."_

"_You mean before Sharpay thinks we've been kidnapped or something."_

_Ryan laughs. "No, Sharpay will probably think that we've both eloped in Las Vegas and moved to San Francisco to spend the rest of our years in merry Californian sunshine."_

_Troy rolls his eyes and makes a face, and the two head back inside, the basketball once again forgotten on the court._

_By the time they make it to the room, they can already tell that the others are already up, if the muffled arguments from inside are any clue. Troy and Ryan share looks, and then Troy knocks on the door. There's a break in the arguing on the other side, followed by a shuffle. Then, the door swings open to reveal Taylor, who wrinkles her nose at seeing the two boys. "See, I told you they weren't dead, Chad!" she calls over her shoulder before ushering the two in._

_Chad, who is standing in front of the bathroom door looking quiet irritable, rolls his eyes. "Well, you never know." Then he goes back to pounding on the bathroom door. "Sharpay, I swear! Get out! You've been in there forever!"_

"_First come, first serve! You can wait!" comes the reply from inside the bathroom._

"_Sharpay!"_

"_Good luck in trying to get her out," Ryan notes amusedly. "I've been trying those techniques for years, and not one of them has been able to work. Mom and Dad had to install another bathroom upstairs just so we could both make it to school on time." He then passes the hassled Chad and goes to sit on the edge of the bed where Gabriella is sitting cross-legged, watching the morning news and plaiting her hair into two short braids. "Hey, Gabriella."_

"_Hey, guys - I see you deserted me the moment the sun came up. Are you guys secretly vampires?"_

_Taylor snorts as she collapses on the other bed, and begins flipping through the channels. "Just boys. Though I can't believe any of us woke up this early on a Saturday. There _must _be something in the water."_

_And as Taylor continues flipping through the channels and Chad demands to be let into the bathroom, Troy joins Ryan and Gabriella on the bed. Gabriella looks from one boy to the next, a worried look on her face, and she whispers, "Is everything okay?"_

_Ryan and Troy share looks, and then slowly Troy nods. "Yeah. I think it's going to be."_

"_So what are we going to do?" Gabriella asks, looking down at her hands._

"_We're not going to regret anything," Troy replies easily, falling back on the bed so that his head falls into Gabriella's lap. "That's what we're going to do."_

_Ryan smiles. "Sounds like a plan."_

"_So, I think it could happen," Troy says, glancing up at Gabriella and then over at Ryan. "We're going to promise each other that we'll all take care of one another, and that despite everything, we're going to try to make this work."_

"_I like that idea," Gabriella replies cheerfully. "And we won't do anything stupid."_

"_And we'll enjoy the best and deal with the worst," Ryan points out, giving Troy a look. Troy smirks and nods._

_From across the room, Chad, who has been listening, puts in, "Hey, if you guys are going to…you know…then, I'm here for you." He glances purposefully at Troy. "You're my best friend, and I'm not going to let you do something stupid, alright. Especially after all those wacky stunts this summer."_

"_Aw, come on, Chad…"_

_Chad smirks. "You know I'm right." And then he goes back to pounding on the bathroom door. "Dammit, Sharpay! Is there _any _hot water left!?"_

"_Hush, Danforth, and wait your turn!"_

_Taylor rolls her eyes and then props her chin in her hand. "Gabriella, I already told you. Whatever you guys decide, I'll stay. Through the good and the bad and all that."_

_Gabriella's face lights up. "Thanks, Taylor."_

"_Besides you know what Troy's always saying…"_

"'_We're all in this together,'" Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, and Taylor all say at the same before bursting into laughter. And then the bathroom door opens and Sharpay doesn't even have time to really step out before Chad edges in past her and slams the door behind him, shouting, "at last!" as he goes by. Sharpay blinks, and then scowls, hands on her hips._

"_You didn't have to be pushy!" she exclaims before traveling over to the bed Taylor is sitting on and collapses on it with all the royal flourishes of a drama queen. "So, what did I miss? Another heart-to-heart discussion?"_

_Ryan makes a face at her. "Just a promise."_

"_Oooh, like a pinky swear? Aren't we a little too old for that?" Sharpay sits back on her hands and crosses her legs, chewing on her bottom lip. "Why don't you get rings? A little bit more mature and they're such an awesome accessory." Gabriella and Ryan and Troy exchange thoughtful looks, and Sharpay laughs. "See? It's a good idea."_

_Then there's a shout of annoyance from the bathroom, followed by Chad yelling that Sharpay _did _use all that hot water, and everyone's laughing as Sharpay rolls her eyes, and Troy realizes, if only belatedly, that he's not afraid anymore…and even though he knows it's going to be hard (what will everyone else think?), at least it's good. It's the start of something new, and he wasn't going to shy away from it. _

_Not anymore._

oOo

"Berkeley, Julliard, University of Chicago, and the University of Albuquerque." Taylor sighed. "We really did have to pick the most far-flung colleges, didn't we?" Her once long dark hair had been cut into a bob, and was currently pulled back by a bright yellow headband. That didn't stop the midsummer breeze from blowing strands of hair into her face, and she wrinkled her nose as she attempted to tame her hair once again.

Gabriella picked up on the brochures that sat on the picnic table - the one for the University of Chicago - and smiled. "Well, at least we have excuses for a road trip."

"But we're only going to see other during vacations now."

"What are you talking about?" Troy said with a laugh. "You and Gabriella are both going to Chicago."

Gabriella laughed, and put the brochure back on the table. "Don't remind me. My mom is still nervous about that one. She thinks that I'm going to go off and get pregnant or mugged or worse - come back as a hippie."

"A hippie?" Ryan asked, spinning his water bottle absently in his hand. "I thought Mack liked hippies."

Sharpay scrunched up her nose, and reached for one of the brochures from where she sitting perched on the edge of the picnic table. "Hippies are so last season. Some people really don't know how to control the bohemian look." Waving the subject off, she began to page through the brochure for Julliard. "But anyway, it's going to be awful for me and Ryan. I mean, honestly - I'm in California and he's in New York. At least you and Taylor are going to same school. Same with Chad and Troy."

"But it's New York City!" Chad exclaimed. "Home of Madison Square Garden and the Yankees and the Knicks and the…"

"Here we go again," Taylor murmured, hitting Chad on the arm before he continued his rant about the great things (read: sports) in New York. "Yes, we know you like New York."

"How are we going to split this up?" Troy asked, glancing down at the brochures that littered the table. "We already said that we're spending the summers here at home, and that at least one year we're going to New York for Christmas."

"California for spring break, of course," Sharpay interjected with a grin. "That should be a given."

"Various weekends in Chicago? We _have _to go the Field Museum."

"And Wrigley Stadium."

"_Chad_…!"

"Thanksgiving at home."

"At the Boltons - seriously, Troy, your mom makes the best dressing and sweet potato pie."

"Wait, isn't Berkeley in northern California?"

"We can always go down to San Francisco or LA…"

"Or Disneyland."

"Disney is for kids."

"_I _like Disneyland - we used to go a lot when we were younger."

The lighthearted arguing continued for a few more minutes before Taylor's phone rang. Quickly snatching it up, she answered it and then with a laugh, separated from the group a few feet, mouthing "Aunt Cecilia" before turning her back on them. Chad grinned. "I like her Aunt Cecilia - she's the only one who actually remembers my name."

"Everyone else still call you Chuck?" Ryan teased. Chad nodded, and Ryan and Sharpay exchanged looks that immediately alerted Chad's defenses.

"Oh, no! That doesn't mean that you guys can…"

"I _like _the name Chuck. It's very…old-school."

"I hate you both."

Troy and Gabriella both laughed at their friend's annoyance as Taylor came back to the table, taking her place once again next to Chad. "Aunt Cecilia says hello. She says she hopes everything is going okay, and not to get too teary-eyed when we all have to leave in a few weeks." Gabriella shook her head, looking melancholy as she rested her chin in her hands.

"I can't believe it's only a few more weeks. And then…college."

Everyone fell silent at that, and Gabriella remembered Troy's words from a year ago about their future. How strange it seemed now to look back on that summer, their last real summer of innocence…the summer that changed everything. Who would have thought it, when they had gotten jobs at the country club and that whole fiasco with Troy that the six of them would be sitting together now as close friends? Or that she and Troy and Ryan would become more than friends? It seemed like such a lifetime ago.

It was true. They had grown up a lot. If the school year hadn't made them stronger, she didn't know what would. And now, in front of them, four more years of growing up and being apart and taking in new experiences. But nothing would ever change East High. They may have graduated and left behind the basketball courts and the theatre department and science rooms, but Gabriella couldn't even bear the thought to forget about them.

After all, East High was where she met some of the most important people in her life.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Did your mom and Mack set a date for the wedding?"

Gabriella grinned. "February 14th, of course."

"Your mom is such a romantic," Taylor said with a laugh. Gabriella shook her head.

"No, Mom wanted a December wedding, but Mack said Valentine's Day would be perfect and then he'd never forget their anniversary and get in heaps of trouble with her later," Gabriella said, shaking her head in amusement. The others laughed - that was quintessential Mack, alright. "At least I won't have to worry about her being alone while I'm off in college."

"Mack's a good guy," Troy said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "They'll be fine. And we'll make sure to keep New Mexico just as you remember it when you get back."

Sharpay laughed. "So don't go and do anything drastic."

After a few more moments of bickering over weekend plans, the group finally decided to head off. Sharpay and Ryan headed towards Sharpay's car, and Gabriella and Taylor admitted that they were going to the bookstore, causing Chad to roll his eyes and murmur something along the lines of "once a geek, always a geek" which was followed by Taylor punching his arm.

Now that the picnic table was empty except for him and Troy, Chad gathered up the remaining brochures and stuffed them into his messenger bag. "You guys are still going to wear the rings?"

Troy glanced down at his right ring finger, and frowned. "Of course. They're moving, not dying."

Chad grinned. "I know. I don't know what we're all getting ourselves into, with long distance relationships. I mean, Taylor and Gabriella are off to Illinois - the freezing Midwest, might I add - and Ryan is in New York, also another freezing state. I think you, me, and Sharpay are the only ones with sense." Troy laughed, that same husky, breezy noise that was often too short, but now rang with true amusement.

"Yeah…" Troy murmured, getting to his feet. "Hey, want to come over and play a few hoops?"

Chad snorted. "Troy, when have you ever known me to say no to something like that?"

Troy laughed again, and threw an arm around Chad's shoulders. "Never." They headed towards the edge of the park in silence, until after a few moments, Troy released his grip from around Chad's shoulders and hooked his thumbs in his jeans. "Hey, Chad? I never actually said thank you for all you did last year. You know, after me being an idiot, and then all of senior year. You didn't have to keep any of those promises we made that night."

Chad smirked. "Yeah, but what kind of best friend would I be if I blabbed to the world all your deepest secrets? You, Ryan, and Gabriella are all adults - I knew you guys would make the right decision. Although…" He paused thoughtfully. "It was one hell of a headache trying to keep it from your dad."

Troy's lips quirked upwards slightly. "Tell me about it."

"So, tell me, Mr. All-Star-Basketball-Captain. Were all those headaches and fights worth it?"

Troy paused as they reached the stoplight, and then turned towards Chad, his bright blue eyes glowing with contentment.

"I wouldn't change it for the world."

oOo

_So after the parents had been called and assurances had been given that yes, they were on their way home after they stopped somewhere for breakfast, the group of six gather in the lobby of the country club, Sharpay quickly telling the receptionist at the desk that no, the room was not destroyed and to put it on their parents' tab._

"_They're not going to get mad?" Gabriella asks as Sharpay rejoins them, and they pass through the revolving doors to the foyer._

"_Ryan and I do it all the time," Sharpay replies breezily, waving her hand at one of the valets. "Greg, my car, please." The man nods and then disappears from sight as he goes around the corner to the parking structure. "Though, I'm not sure what they'll think about a co-ed sleepover."_

"_Nothing happened," Ryan says immediately. Then he pauses. "Well, _something _happened, but not exactly what they're going to think."_

"_Besides, it didn't even happen in the room," Taylor adds on. "But is this going to be a fun one to explain to the parental units."_

_Troy and Gabriella, who have been quietly whispering just behind the group, rejoin everyone, and Gabriella puts a hand on Taylor's shoulder, offering her a bright smile. "Well, it can just be a secret. We don't have to tell everyone."_

"_They're going to wonder why we're all such good friends, all of a sudden," Chad notes._

"_Let them wonder," Troy says. "All that really matters is that we know. And we'll deal with that when we get to it." He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket, and glances at the time. "Besides, summer's just begun. I don't think we're going to have to worry about it for awhile. Just so long as we promised."_

_Ryan raises an eyebrow, and adjusts the tilt his hat accordingly. "So…all for one?"_

"_Seems that way."_

_At that moment, the valet pulls up with Sharpay's signature pink convertible (Chad refrains from making a comment about his retinas burning), and tosses the keys to her. The blonde girl spins and offers everyone a smile - one of those rare genuine smiles that graces her face. "So, are we ready?"_

_The others share looks, and Chad grabs Taylor's hand and run forward, loudly claming shotgun. Troy watches them go, and then as Gabriella and Ryan head towards the car, he crosses his arms and lets out a contented sigh. Damn, last night had been so confusing, but looking at it now, at the start of a new day…_

…_maybe, just maybe…_

"_Hey, Troy! You coming?" Gabriella and Ryan look back at him, and Troy glances at both of them, and knows…he _knows_…_

"_Yeah. I'm coming."_

We're going to be alright_._

oOo

**Author's Note **(22 May 08): The epilogue is next.

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapter is from "We'll Meet Tomorrow" from Peter Stone and Maury Yeston's _Titanic: A New Musical_.

- Nashie


	8. Sun

**Cardinal Directions**

_by Samurai-Nashie_

Disclaimer: Insert appropriate disclaimer here.

oOo

chapter eight is sun

"_how in the light of one night did we come so far_…?"

oOo

Gabriella was waiting.

She was sitting on a park bench, underneath a sky filled with fat, dark clouds that threatened to rain. It had been alternating between sunny and cloudy all day, but it looked as if the thunderstorm was finally going to come. It was spring after all, and it seemed that's all it had been doing lately. Raining. She glanced down at the ring on her right finger, but it didn't the catch any light. There was no light for it to catch.

Sharpay wasn't coming, of course. Another audition, the girl had griped over the phone. And Zeke was in town, and she hadn't seen him in such a long while, and Gabriella had smiled when she heard that. Had it been two years?

Taylor was another story - she and Chad were currently back in New Mexico, trying to catch up. It had been months since they had seen each other, and the strain on their relationship had taken its toll. It was only with Gabriella's permission that Taylor had decided to fly across the country to surprise her boyfriend, and to see if they could still make their oft-stormy courtship work.

That was why she was sitting here, by herself, waiting for it to rain.

She had called Troy and Ryan, had let them know about Taylor. Troy didn't seem too surprised - after all, Chad was his best friend, and he admitted that the usually exuberant athlete had been moping more than usual today. Ryan had been slightly startled though - since he was further away then everyone and his schedule so ridiculously busy, it was hard to keep in contact with him.

Gabriella didn't even bother asking them to come visit. Just like she never asked about the rings.

It was silly that she still wore it - sometimes people asked about, but she and Taylor managed to bat off the worst offenders. Still, nothing could be worse than that last year of high school…was it three years ago this June?

Three years. So much had changed.

They really did grow up.

Gabriella heard the distant sound of thunder threatening to rattle the Windy City, and she opened her bright blue umbrella and decided to head back to the dorms. Taylor wasn't coming back until Sunday, and Gabriella found herself with a long weekend ahead. Pulling her coat tighter around her small frame, she glanced down the streets - Chicago was always so much busier than Albuquerque - and then began to cross, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the large city's college area.

She had spoken with Kelsi a few weeks ago - for the longest time, Gabriella had thought the girl had dropped off the face of the earth until Kelsi explained that her phone number had changed and she simply never got around to calling a certain Gabriella Montez (Gabriella asked Sharpay about it, and the blonde admitted that she hadn't spoken to Kelsi since last summer). The musician was attending college in Texas and loving it - she and Jason, while not together anymore, still kept in contact.

Gabriella smiled at that. She wish she had kept in contact with all of them - Martha was next to impossible to track down (Sharpay admitted that Zeke said he knew what college she went to, but hadn't been able to contact her). She missed the old days sometimes, when she was able to breathe around her college life. It had been so much different than she planned - at least her mom and stepdad were liking the changes.

Gabriella's phone was ringing.

Pulling the phone out of her pocket, she flipped it open, balancing it between her shoulder and ear while attempting to juggle her umbrella and purse in her other hand. "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful."

Gabriella's face lit up into a smile.

"Hey, stranger. How's it going?"

"Wonderful. But why is your umbrella up? It looks like the sun is about to come out."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks, earning her a few grumbled curses from the passers-by who had to stop and walk around her. She quickly lowered her umbrella and then glanced around, knowing…but it was impossible…she had never asked…and it had been so long since they…

Then she saw.

And her ring glittered as the sun came out from behind the clouds.

oOo fin oOo

**Author's Note **(22 May 08): I want to thank everyone for the favorites, and those who took the time to review this story. It was greatly appreciated, and I hope all of you enjoyed it. It was a different format than what I usually write, and was more character-based than plot-based, so I apologize for any discrepancies that were probably repeated throughout the work.

Starting in October, whenever the film is released, this story will officially be considered AU. So heads up - the Troy/Gabriella/Ryan relationship doesn't really exist. And yes, there is a reason for the vague ending.

Once again, thank you guys.

The lyrical quote at the beginning of the chapter is from "Sun and Moon" from the Boublil and Schönberg's _Miss Saigon_.

- Nashie


End file.
